Black Sheep
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Hayden Summers is the black sheep of the Mcmahon family. Griveing over the loss of her mother she agrees to take a job in the WWE. In doing so she finds something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hayden Summers was the black sheep of the Mcmahon family. Her half brother and sister were Shane and Stephanie Mcmahon. Nobody ever talked about her because they didn't like people knowing that Vince had an affair. Only a few people knew about it. Hayden was born in 1988. Her mother Rebekah insisted Hayden have her last name. She didn't even meet Vince until she was ten. Due to Vince's money Hayden never went without. She'd gotten close to Shane and Stephanie over the years but never developed the same closeness with Vince. Hayden looked similar to Stephanie. She had long brown hair but Rebeka's light blue eyes and Rebeka's nose. Unlike Stephanie though she was short, about 5"5. She was twenty-eight Two months ago Rebekah had passed away unexpectedly of a sudden heart attack. Vince didn't go to the funeral but he paid for it. Hayden agreed to take a job working at Smackdown. She was going to work in production. She was starting tomorrow. She'd just pulled into Vince's driveway. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi sweetie." He said. "Come in." She went in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"How are you doing?"

"If you would've come to the funeral you would know."

"I wanted to be there."

"Whatever Vince."

"I wish you would call me dad."

"Your money doesn't make you a dad."

"Hayden I love you."

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am that you're taking the job on Smackdown." "You know Shane, Stephanie and I have always wanted you to work in the company."

"I didn't do it for you." "I did it because I think I should be around family right now meaning Shane, not you." "I'm leaving now." She left.

The next day she went to Milwaukee for Smackdown. That night she went to the arena. She knocked on Shane's office door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi Hayden."

"Hi." They hugged. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to." "I'm so sorry about Rebekah." "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"I think you're really gonna like working here."

After the show Hayden went to the lobby bar in the hotel. She sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She was drinking it. AJ Styles sat down next to her. He ordered a beer. He looked at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi AJ.

"You know me?"

"Yeah." "You're AJ Styles." "I turned on your music tonight when you went out to the ring."

"I must've missed you." "Although I don't see how that's possible, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." "I just started tonight actually."

"Well then I have to buy you a drink to celebrate your new job." He ordered the drink. "Do I get to know your name?"

"Hayden Summers."

"That's pretty."

"Thanks."

After about an hour at the bar AJ walked Hayden back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Hayden would you like to go to dinner with me after the show tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I would love to."

"Great." "I'll meet in the parking lot when the show's over."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden was sitting in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Hayden." Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph."

"How was your first night on the job?"

"Good." "I think I'm gonna like it."

"Good."

"How are the girls?"

"They're good." "They miss you."

"I miss them to."

"When we both have a break in our schedules we should get together."

"Definitely."

"How are you holding up?" "I'm sorry about Rebekah."

"It's been rough but I'm hanging in there as best I can."

"If you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"I know."

"I have to go."

"Ok." "Tell the girls aunt Hayden loves them."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Hayden was in the production room. The Superstars had to pass through there to get to the stage. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked over and saw AJ standing there in his gear.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"How are you tonight?"

"Good." "I'll be in the parking lot as quick as I can after the show." "I brought something to change into."

"Ok but you don't need to change." "You look great."

"Thanks."

After the show Hayden changed into a red dress. She was hurriedly walking down the hall towards the exit. She walked passed Shane's office just as he was coming out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a date." She said without stopping.

"With a wrestler?"

"Yes."

She followed AJ to a restaurant. They were at a table eating.

"Where are you from?" AJ asked.

"Grand Island, Nebraska."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older brother and an older sister but we have different moms."

"So you're the baby?"

"Yep."

"If you don't mind me asking, did your parents have you then spilt up?"

"They were never together." "I'm a result of a one-night stand." "Vince was in town on business and met my mom."

"You call your dad by his first name?"

"We're not close." "It's awful to say but I hate him." "He has money so when I was growing up instead of love and affection, he'd just have something sent to my house." "On my sixteenth birthday he sent me a car, didn't call me or anything." "I'm really close to my brother and sister though." "I love them and my nieces and nephews." "I even love my brother-in-law and my sister-in law." "Not to many people can say that." She said jokingly.

"I know a few people that can't." "When I was married I didn't like my in-laws to much."

"You were married?"

"I've been divorced for over a year."

"I'm glad I decided to come out with you." "This is the first night in a long time I haven't felt depressed."

"What's been wrong?"

"Two months ago my mom died." "It was very sudden and unexpected."

"We're you close."

"Very."

"I'm sorry."

After dinner they drove back to the hotel. AJ walked Hayden to her room.

"That was fun." She said.

"Yeah." "Wanna meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden and AJ had been seeing each other for two weeks. No one knew because they agreed to keep things professional and quiet at work. Hayden knew if this turned into a long-term thing she'd have to eventually tell AJ who her family was. She didn't want to. None of her boyfriends ever knew she was related to a billionaire because she never talked about her dad. All they knew was that he split when Rebekah got pregnant. With AJ she knew it would be unavoidable. Hayden was driving to an afternoon house show when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Vince said.

"Hi Vince." She said rolling her eyes.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"How do you like your job?"

"I like it a lot."

"Good."

"I have to go Vince." "Bye."

"Bye."

Since it wasn't a televised event not nearly as many of the production crew there. It was around five o' clock in the afternoon when they finished the show. Hayden was in the parking lot. She put her car key in the driver's side lock when suddenly hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" AJ said.

"Well it sounds like my boyfriend." "Just remember we can't tell AJ." She laughed.

"Funny."

She turned to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." "So got another boyfriend huh?"

"Just one or two." She said smiling. "You're my favorite though."

"Wanna spend the rest of the day together?"

"Sure." "We can hang out in my room and watch TV."

"Alright."

They went back to her hotel room. They'd watched two movies. They were sitting on the couch. It was around eight o'clock.

"This is nice." AJ said.

"Yeah I like it." They kissed. It became more passionate. He laid her down on the couch getting on top of her. After awhile she felt his hand go under her shirt. She broke the kiss. "Do you wanna go into the b- Her cell phone started to ring. He got off of her. She answered it. "Hello?" "Sure." "What's the address I'll put it in the GPS." "See you in a few." "Bye." She hung up and looked at AJ. "That was my brother." "He wants to meet up for dinner."

"I didn't know your brother was from Maine."

"He's not." "He works for the WWE to."

"He does?"

"Yep."

"Who is he?"

"I don't want you to know yet." "It's to soon in our relationship." "If things get serious between us I will tell you." "I promise." "It's just not something I like people knowing." "Not even the people in production know I'm related to someone in the company."

"Ok." "Have I met him before?"

"Yes."

"Is he a wrestler?"

"He's wrestled before, won one or two championships." "He's even competed at WrestleMania."

"That could be anybody."

"I know." "I gotta go." "He's waiting on me."

"Ok." They kissed.

Hayden went go the restaurant Shane told her to go to. To her surprise when she got there Stephanie and her brother-in law Paul (Triple H) were also there.

"Hey." Hayden said surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the area for NXT." Stephanie said. They hugged. "You look great."

"So do you."

"It's been a long time Hayden." Paul said.

"Yeah it has." They hugged.

They were all eating dinner.

"How'd your date go?" Shane asked Hayden.

"What?"

"A couple weeks ago you said you were going on a date."

"Oh yeah." "It was fine."

"Have you seen him anymore?"

"We've been dating for two weeks."

"Dating?" Stephanie said. "What do you know about this guy Shane?"

"Just that he's a wrestler." Shane said.

"Our little sister is dating a wrestler?"

"Who is he?" Paul asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him." "If our relationship gets serious I'll tell you who he is." Hayden said. "I don't want to reveal that I'm half Mcmahon unless it's going somewhere."

"Just tell Romeo to behave himself." Shane said.

After dinner Hayden was getting ready to go to bed. She got her cell phone and dialed AJ's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Oh hi." "Did you and your brother have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed." "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Gonna dream about me?"

"I might."

"I'm gonna dream about you."

"You are?"

"Yeah about what I'm pretty sure we were gonna do earlier."

"I'm sorry we got interrupted."

"It's ok."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Hayden was in Connecticut visiting Stephanie and the girls for a few days. She was playing with the girls when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hang on girls." She said. "Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi."

"Aunt Hayden who is that?" Her oldest niece Aurora asked.

"It's my boyfriend."

"Hi aunt Hayden's boyfriend."

AJ could hear her. "Tell her I said hi." He said.

"He says hi." Hayden said.

"How's it going?"

"Good me and the girls are having fun."

"Good." "I really miss you."

"I miss you to." "I gotta go but I'll call you before I go to bed tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A little later on Stephanie and Hayden were making lunch for the girls. The girls were upstairs washing up.

"So how are things going with your mystery man?"

"Really good."

"When does the family get to meet him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why don't you want us to meet him?"

"When you find out who he is you might start treating him differently and I don't want that." "Just like he might look at me differently once he finds out who I am."

"Who you are?"

"A Mcmahon." "I hate admitting that."

"Why?"

"All my life I've never thought of myself as a Mcmahon." "To me I'm not a Mcmahon, I'm a Summers."

"Being a Mcmahon isn't so bad." "I know your relationship with dad is strained."

"He says he loves me and yet as far as the rest of the world knows he only has one daughter." "At least you, Shane and Paul loved me enough to come to my high school and college graduations."

"Let's get back to your boyfriend." "You know you're gonna have to tell him sometime."

"I know." "One step at a time." "There's still one we haven't taken in our relationship yet."

"You still haven't had sex?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"He's been busy a lot."

"How long have you guys been going out now?"

"A month."

"It's gotta be driving you nuts."

"It is." "I really wanna sleep with him." "Not just to do it, I want to connect on a more emotional level."

"Come on." "Tell me something about him."

"I'll tell you his first name but that's it." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"His name is Allen."

"Allen?" "Huh?" "Doesn't ring a bell." "Tell me something else."

"Nope."

It was Tuesday night. It wasn't quite time for the show to start yet. Hayden was in catering getting a drink. She could see AJ out of the corner of her eye.

"Come here." He whispered to her as he walked passed her.

She followed him into an empty room. They shut the door. He hugged her.

"I guess someone missed me." She said.

"Well yeah I haven't seen you for three days." "I wanted to stop by your room earlier but I couldn't squeeze it in."

"It's ok."

"How was your time with your nieces and your sister?"

"Really fun."

"What was her name?"

"Stephanie."

"What does she do again?"

"She's CEO of a company." "She asked about you." "I didn't give away to many details though."

"Why?" "If I tell her who you are she'll tell our brother."

"I want to meet your brother."

"You already have."

'You know what I mean."

"You will."

"What did you tell your sister about me?"

"That your name's Allen." "It's not like I'm lying to her."

"I bet you conveniently left out the fact that nobody calls me Allen."

"I might've." "What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I have an autograph signing at seven in the morning." "Why?"

"We're gonna be in Omaha tomorrow that's only two hours away from Grand Island." "I was thinking since there's not a show in Omaha till Thursday we could drive down there." "I'll show you the town I grew up in." "They're having their annual carnival for the next three days."

"Sounds like fun." "Give me a kiss."

"I can't give you a kiss." "We're at work."

"I won't tell." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. There was a conference table behind them. He lifted her up and put her on it. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Honey, honey, ohhh, that feels good." "AJ honey, stop."

"I know you don't want me to." He said as they kissed again.

"We can't, do this, here, mmmmm." She said. He started to unbutton her shirt when a reminder went off on her phone. She broke the kiss. "I have to go." She got down off the table and buttoned up her shirt. "I'll text you later." She kissed him.

"Ok."

The next afternoon they left for Grand Island at two. Hayden showed AJ where she went to school. They pulled into a driveway.

"Is this your house?" AJ asked.

"No my place is twenty minutes from here." "This is where I grew up." "It's my mom's house."

They went inside. All the furniture was still there.

"It still looks like someone could be living here." AJ said.

"I felt everything the way it was."

"Who owns it?"

"I do." "I'm never touching a thing in it." "I want everything to be like it was."

AJ was looking at the fire place mantel. He saw a picture of Rebekah. "Is that her?"

"Yep."

"She was beautiful."

"If I ever have a daughter her name will be Rebekah Lauren, after her grandma." She looked AJ. "She would've really liked you." "I miss her."

"I know."

Hayden and AJ went to the carnival. AJ won her a stuffed bear.

"I'm glad we came here." AJ said. "It's nice to see where you come from."

After they drove back they were in the elevator of the hotel.

"I had fun today." He said.

"Me to." The elevator dinged for his floor.

"I'd walk you to your room but I don't trust myself." "I really want to spend the night with you but I can't tonight because I have to get up early tomorrow."

"I understand." They kissed.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." AJ got off the elevator. The doors closed. Hayden smiled. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. Everyone was in New York City. Hayden was getting ready for the day. She'd just got done brushing her teeth when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hey babe.." AJ said.

"Hey."

"Wanna meet up for breakfast?" "I'm starving."

"Sure." "Where?"

When Hayden got to the cafe AJ said he wanted to meet her at he wasn't there yet. She sat down at a booth. The waitress came up to the table with some menus.

"How many with you?" She asked.

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend." "Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure."

Hayden was looking over the menu when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw AJ.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Sorry." "I got caught in traffic."

"That's ok." He sat down acrossed from her. "How was your autograph signing this morning?"

"Good."

AJ got up to go to the bathroom. Hayden was finishing her breakfast.

"Hayden." Shane said coming up to her table.

"Shane." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in for some coffee." "They have the best coffee here." "Dad's in town." "He wants to have dinner with us tonight."

"Ok fine bye." She said trying to get him to leave.

Shane noticed the other breakfast plate. "You're not alone are you?" Shane said smiling. "Your boyfriend's here isn't he?"

"Yes now please go before he sees you."

"I wanna meet him."

"Shane not now please." "Not like this." "I'm begging you." "Leave before A- She stopped. "Before Allen comes back."

"Allen huh?" "Who do we have named Allen that works for us?"

"Shane please."

"Ok." "I'm going." "See you at dinner tonight." "I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Shane walked out the door AJ came back to the table.

"Boy it's a small world." Hayden said. "You just missed my brother."

"Your brother was here?"

"Yeah."

"When do I get to meet your family?"

"When and if we ever feel comfortable enough to say a phrase to each other." "It has three words in it."

"Oh you mean the phrase that words, you, I and love in it but not necessarily in that order."

"Right." "Once I know you feel that way I'll introduce you."

"Fair enough ."

"The part that sucks is in order to get rid of my brother, I agreed to go to dinner with him and Vince."

"Your dad's in New York City.?"

"He's in town on business."

After the show Hayden met Shane and Vince at a restaurant.

"Hi Hayden." Vince said.

"Hi Vince." They were eating.

"Hayden Shane tells me you're dating one of the employees."

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Great."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"If I have my way, never."

"Why do you always have to to be like that?"

"Maybe because you only like playing father when it's convenient for you." She looked at Shane.

I'm sorry Shane I can't stay here." She stood up.

"Hayden just sit down." Shane said.

"I can't I'm sorry." She left.

Later that night Hayden couldn't sleep so she went down to the hotel pool. She was surprised to see AJ in the pool.

"Hey." He said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said getting in the water. She went over to AJ.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Did dinner not go well?"

"No it didn't."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I figured you were sleeping." "That man, just being around him infuriates me."

"I'm sorry."

"Is your back acting up again?"

"Yeah." "Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"I could use a hug." They hugged.

"Everything's gonna be ok Hayden."

"I'm so glad I have you." "Just you being here makes me feel so much better." They kissed. Still still kissing they swam to the edge of the pool. He put his hand under the water and started rubbing her leg. He was kissing the side of her neck. "Oh AJ." She moaned.

"Hayden, I want you." They kissed again. Her cell phone started to ring. It was Stephanie's ringtone. They broke the kiss.

"That's my sister."

"You're kidding."

"No." "I'm sorry." "She's probably calling to check on me."

"I'm starting to think we'll never get to have sex."

"Next time I promise, no interruptions." "I gotta go."


	6. Chapter 6

Hayden was on a break at the arena. She was getting a coffee. AJ came up beside her.

"Hi AJ how are you?" She said acting casual.

"Good." "Just thinking about my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like she's a lucky woman."

"No." "I'm the lucky one."

"I have to get back."

"Ok bye."

After the show Hayden was walking to her car. She was alone.

"Hayden." AJ said.

She turned around. "Hi."

"Do I get a kiss now?"

"Wait till we get to my car."

"Why, so nobody sees us?"

"No so we don't get run over while we're kissing."

They walked to her car. "Need to check and make sure your brother isn't watching?" He said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "Come here." They kissed.

"I've been waiting to do that."

"I could tell earlier."

"Do you have any plans for when we have Friday and Saturday off?"

"I'm just going home."

"Come home with me."

"Home with you?"

"Yeah."

"To Georgia?"

"Yeah."

"To Gainesville?"

"Well that is where I live." "It's ok if you don't want to."

"No I want to." "It's just I've never stayed with you before."

"That's why I want you to."

"Well I would love to."

"Aw Hayden are you nervous?"

"A little."

"You're not a virgin or something, are you?"

"Not since my senior year in college." "I can't wait to go home with you."

"Good."

Hayden went back to the hotel. She sat down on the couch and dialed Stephanie's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Steph."

"Hi Hayden."

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "My boyfriend asked me to go home with him for the weekend."

"First time?"

"Yes." "I'm really excited but really nervous at the same time." "I haven't been with a man in two years." "I'm worried I won't be any good."

"I'm sure it'll be a great experience for both of you."

"Stephanie, I'm falling in love with him."

"Aw." "Do you think he's the one?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry Hayden." "Everything will be great." "Don't force it." "Just let it happen naturally."

"I will."

"Call me after it happens."

"I will."

On that Friday when Hayden and AJ got to his house it was around five o'clock in the afternoon. He showed her around.

"This is a great place AJ." She said

"Thanks.

They'd just got done watching a movie.

"Wanna order some dinner?" AJ asked.

"Yes I'm starving."

"What do you feel like?"

"Chicken."

"I know the perfect place."

After they ate they were in the living room watching TV. AJ was sitting in a recliner chair and Hayden was on the couch. Hayden could hear snoring. She looked over and saw AJ sleeping. She found a blanket and covered him up. She laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning Hayden woke up. She got up and took a shower. She let AJ sleep. When she came back downstairs AJ was still asleep. Hayden went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When breakfast was just about done Hayden went back into the living room and up to the recliner.

"AJ." She said. "AJ." He opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning?" "What time is it?"

"Around ten."

"I don't even remember falling asleep last night." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Come on I made breakfast."

"Alright."

They were in the kitchen eating.

"Since you made breakfast I'm making dinner tonight." AJ said. "This is really good."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna go to the zoo?"

"Sure."

"Ok let me just hop in the shower and we'll go."

Hayden and AJ went to the zoo, walking around, enjoying the nice day and looking at the beautiful animals. They spent most of the day there. When they got back to the house it was time for dinner. They ate. Now Hayden was helping AJ with the dishes.

"I had fun today." She said.

"Me to."

"I can see why you live in this area." "It's beautiful here." She dried the last bowl and handed it to him. He put it away.

"Was that the last one?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna see the bedroom?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes."

They went upstairs.

"This is the bedroom." He said.

"It's nice." "Do you have...

"Right here." He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer and put it on the bed. He pulled her close to him.

"I'm nervous." "I haven't been with a man in two years." ""I just don't want to be a disappointment."

"Everything will be fine Hayden." "I promise." They kissed. She felt his hands slip down to the end of her shirt. He took it off. She took off his shirt. She sat down on the bed and took off her bra. They kissed. As they did he laid her down on the bed. She moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. She continued to moan as he slowly kissed her down her body. He took off her jeans. He ran his hand up her bare leg. "Oh AJ." She moaned. They kissed. She took off his jeans. They looked each other in the eyes as he slipped inside her. She moaned and he groaned. He started to move. They kissed. "Hayden." He groaned. "Oh AJ." She moaned. "I've wanted this for so long." He said. Me to." She said. They kissed. He went faster. "Ohhhh, my god, AJ." She moaned. "Oh Hayden, uhhhhn." He groaned. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, mmmm, ohhhh, AJ." She moaned giving in. "God Hayden." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Sex is a lot better then I remember." Hayden said.

"So I did a good job then?"

"Amazing." I'm so glad we finally did that."

"Me to." "Come here." She laid on his chest.

"I'm tired." "You wore me out."

"Oh did I?"

"Yeah."

"Well get some sleep and I'll make us breakfast in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As AJ fell asleep that night he knew one thing for sure. He knew he was in love with Hayden.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed. Hayden and AJ were asleep in her hotel room. It was six o' clock in the morning. The alarm clock started going off. He shut it off and got up. He got ready for his day. When he was getting ready to leave he knelt down by Hayden's side of the bed.

"Hayden." He said softly. "Hayden." She opened her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Ok." "Have a good day."

"You to." "Text me when you get up."

"I will." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that day Hayden was at the arena. They had a few hours before it was time so she was hanging out backstage. She was alone.

"Hi Hayden." Vince said coming up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my company." "How's your gentleman friend."

"He's fine."

"I wish you would tell me who he was." "I'd like to meet him."

"Why?" "If anything serious ever happened between us you wouldn't take part in it anyway."

"If you mean a wedding of course I would."

"Yeah as a guest because you can't let people know who you really are can you Vince?" "It's bad for the image of the great Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon." "I'm surprised you're even talking to me now." "Someone might see and ask questions." "You can't have that can you, daddy." She said that last word with disgust.

"Despite what you think I love you."

"Really?" "Not that I would want it to be acknowledged anyway but publicly how many children do you have?" He didn't say anything. "My point exactly." She walked away.

After the show they went to AJ's room. They were watching TV when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Linda." She went out on the baloney to take the call. She came back in ten minutes later.

"Who's Linda?" AJ asked.

"I guess you could call her my stepmom." "She's always been really cool to me, which has always been a surprise to me considering."

"Considering what?"

"Vince was married to Linda when he got my mom pregnant."

"So he cheated on his wife?"

"Yep." "My brother was eighteen when I was born and my sister was twelve." "So I'm truly an illegitimate bastard child." "Which is how Vince has always seen me."

"You don't know that."

"I can prove it." "He loves my brother and my sister all the time but he only loves me when no one's around to see him do it." "It used to hurt so much when I was little." "Sometimes I'd stay at his house and my brother and sister would be there to." "If he ever introduced us to people it'd be like this." "This my son." She said with a proud tone. "This is my daughter." "And that's our guest Hayden."

"Our guest?"

"Our guest."

"That's terrible."

A few hours later Hayden and AJ were laying on the couch. She was on top on him. He was holding her. He was almost asleep. He thought she was sleeping.

"I love you Hayden." He whispered.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too AJ."

He opened his eyes. "I thought you were sleeping." "So you love me huh?"

"So much."

"When am I meeting your family?" "You promised."

"I know." "Everything's so busy with WrestleMania coming up." "After that." "I promise." She kissed him and laid back down on him. She shut her eyes. "I'd make it sooner but WrestleMania is such a busy time for them."

"Them?"

Hayden opened her eyes realizing what she said. "What?"

"You said it's a busy time for them." "Who's them?"

"Did I say them?"

"Yeah."

"I meant him as in my brother."

"Oh."

"I'm to tired to think straight." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

AJ had a big match tonight if he could beat Randy Orton he was going on to WrestleMania to face Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship. Hayden was at the arena. They had a few hours before they had to start. Hayden knocked on Shane's office door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." "Is this a good time?"

"Yeah."

"I know your busy making WrestleMania plans so I won't be long."

"You know you're always welcome here." "What's up?"

"Sometime after WrestleMania I want you and Stephanie to meet my boyfriend."

"You're finally gonna let us meet your boyfriend." "What's changed?"

"When we first started dating we made a deal." "If I felt things getting serious between us I'd introduce him to the family."

"How serious has it gotten?"

"The L word has been said by both of us."

"Aw my little sister's in love."

"Yeah I am."

"You know dad will want to meet him."

"I don't want to include Vince in it." "I want to have a nice family dinner or something like that."

"He'll find out eventually."

"Then let him find out by himself." "You can tell him, Stephanie can." "I don't care but I don't want him there."

"Ok." "So am I gonna have another brother-in-law?" He said jokingly.

"It's not that serious yet."

"Yet?"

"Maybe someday." If it ever would happen, I want you to give me away."

"Me?"

"Yeah." "Vince wouldn't do it." "Plus the person who gives you away is supposed to be someone you love and respect." "That's not him." "It's you." "My big brother."

"Well if the time ever comes I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Good."

"I'll get in touch with Stephanie and see what she has available after WrestleMania."

"Ok."

AJ lost his match that night. So not only wasn't he going to WrestleMania, he didn't have a match at all. Needless to say he wasn't in the greatest mood when he and Hayden were getting ready for bed that night.

"I have good news." Hayden said. "I talked to my brother tonight about him and my sister meeting you." "We're in the middle of making plans right now."

"Huh?" He said not paying attention. "I'm sorry." "That's great."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"I hate Shane Mcmahon." "Land of opportunity my ass." "All those Mcmahons are lying, no good, pretentious, assholes."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I doubt it."

"Are you sure?" He was sitting on the bed. She kissed him. He kissed her back and laid back on the bed pulling her with him. He broke the kiss.

"I'm so glad I have you right now." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **I thought people liked this story. What gives?**


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed. Hayden was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Hayden." Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph."

"So I hear you're in love."

"You talked to Shane huh?"

"Yep." "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"How about we all get together on the fourth when Smackdown is in Chicago?" "I already checked with Shane."

"I have to talk to my boyfriend but I think that'll be fine."

"Ok." "I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"How old is he?"

"He'll be forty in June."

"Forty?"

"Yep."

"I guess it's genetic for Mcmahon women to like their men older."

"I guess so."

After she finished her phone call with Stephanie Hayden went to AJ's room. She knew he should've been back from his autograph signing by now. She used the spare key she had to get in. AJ was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"I just got off the phone with my sister." "You're gonna meet my family April 4th." "How does that sound?"

"Great." He said sounding preoccupied.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm just thinking about work." "If I want a match at WrestleMania I have to take matters into my own hands." "It's great that I get to meet your family." "I can't wait."

Later that night every was at the arena. AJ went out unscheduled at the top of the show and said he was going to wait for Shane in the parking lot. He said he and Shane were going to discuss his career if he still had one. AJ had been waiting for Shane for about an hour. Shane's car pulled in. As soon as Shane got out of the car AJ started beating the hell out of him. Hayden watched in horror on the monitor in the production room.

"Shane!" Hayden yelled when AJ drove Shane's head through a far window . Everyone looked at her. She saw his head bleeding. She put it on commercial. "I have to go to the bathroom." She hurried out of the room. She ran to where Shane was. He was surrounded by people and the doctor. "Shane oh god." "Shane are you ok?"

"Miss you can't be here." One of the people said.

"Yes she can she's family." Shane said. He looked at one of the people who were standing there. "Go to the production room and tell them Hayden Summers won't be coming back tonight." "She's otherwise occupied." The person left to deliver the message.

"Shane I recommend you go to the hospital." The doctor said.

"No."

"Shane you are going to the hospital." Hayden said.

"No I'm not." "I'm fine."

"Shane ."

"Come on we're going to my office."

They went to his office.

"I'm so sorry." Hayden said. "I never thought AJ would do anything like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"AJ's my boyfriend." "Well he was." "I'm breaking up with him."

"I thought you said his name was Allen."

"It is." "Allen Jones." "A-J." "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." "If AJ wants a match at WrestleMania so bad he's got one, against me."

Later that night Hayden was in her room. She heard the door open but it didn't open all the way because she had the chain on the door.

"Hayden." She heard AJ say. She went to the door and unlocked it. He went to go in. She stopped him.

"Give me your key."

"What?"

"Give me your key." "Now." He gave her the key.

"What's going on?"

"You bastard." Wanna know who my family is?" "Huh?" "Wanna know?" She said angrily.

"Yeah."

"You didn't just attack Shane Mcmahon tonight." "You attacked my brother."

"Your brother?" "Shane Mcmahon is your brother?" He said shocked. "You're a Mcmahon?"

"Yes."

"You told me your last name was Summers."

"It is." "My mom gave me her last name."

"So that means your sister Stephanie is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Yes."

"So that means your father... "Oh my god, no way." He said shocked.

"Yes my father is Vince Mcmahon." "I never want to see you again."

"I didn't know." "I'm sorry Hayden." "I love you."

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." She shut the door in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hayden went to Shane's room to check on him. She knocked on the door. She gasped when he opened the door. He had a black eye.

"Oh my god." Hayden said.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She went inside

"AJ knows."

"That we're related?"

"Yeah." "I broke up with him last night."

"Are you ok?" "I know he made you happy."

"I'll be fine." "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I guess we'd better tell Stephanie to cancel those Chicago dinner reservations."

"Let's have dinner anyway." "It's been a long time since we all hung out together." "It'll be fun."

"Ok."

After Hayden got done talking to Shane she went back to her room and started packing up the things of AJ's that were in her room. She put it in a plastic bag. She grabbed another plastic bag so she could go get the stuff from his room. She still had his room key and she knew he was at an autograph signing. When she got to his room she sat his things by the door. She started packing up her stuff. She figured time must've gotten away from her because as she was finishing up she heard the front door open. Coming out of the bathroom she saw AJ.

"Hi." He said.

She took his room key out of her pocket and put it on the coffee table. "Bye." She went to leave.

"Hayden wait please."

She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." "I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

"Come on, we love each other Hayden." "Don't throw that away because I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" "You drove my brother's head into a car window." "You could've really hurt him." "Besides what do you wanna be with me for anyway I'm one those, what did you call my family the other night?" "Oh right according to you all of us Mcmahons are lying, no good, pretentious, assholes." "Right?"

"You know I didn't mean you when I said that."

"Bye AJ." She left.

The following Tuesday AJ went out to the ring unscheduled again. He got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring. Hayden was watching on the monitor in the production room.

"I've got something to say." He said. "Vince Mcmahon." "Shame on you, how dare you." "She is an amazing woman." "Yet you hide her away like she doesn't exist." "I know you know exactly who I'm talking about." "To that woman your so-called "family" doesn't love you." "I love you and when you're ready to forgive me, I'll be here."

That just made Hayden more angry at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayden was staying with Stephanie and Paul for the weekend. It was time for dinner. Stephanie and Paul were having a guest. Hayden went downstairs and into the dining room. She saw a man sitting at the table. He was about 6'4 with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hayden this is Martin Riggs." Stephanie said. "Riggs this is Hayden."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Martin said. He had a deep voice.

"It's nice to meet you to Martin." Hayden said.

"Just call me Riggs." "Everyone does." "So Stephanie tells me you're in the wrestling entertainment business to."

"I just work in production." "I'm not famous like Stephanie." "Stephanie let me help you with the food."

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen.

"Steph is this a fix up?" Hayden asked.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." "I wanted to give you something else to think about." "I know you've been sad since you broke up with AJ."

"I appreciate the thought but I'm not ready to start dating again." "It's only been a few weeks."

"I wasn't expecting you to get engaged." "I just thought you could have a nice conversation and a nice dinner."

"I can do that."

Hayden thought Martin was a nice person. He told her he was vice president of a bank. He seemed very interested in her. After dinner he was ready to leave. He and Hayden were in the foyer

"Well it was very nice to meet you Riggs." Hayden said.

"It was nice to meet you to." "I know you're just coming out of a relationship but when you're ready, I'd really like to take you out.."

"Well when I'm ready I'll get in touch with you.

"Ok."

"Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea when that'll be."

"That's ok." "I'm a patient man." "Bye."

"Bye."

That Tuesday Hayden and others had been hearing all day that Vince was going to be at the arena that night. Hayden was in the production room. She was told to hit Vince's music at the top of the show. He went out to the ring and got a microphone. He stood in the middle of the ring.

"AJ Styles." He said. "You say how dare me." "How dare you." "How dare you to talk about something you know nothing about." "This isn't coming from Shane." "It's coming from me." "If you don't defeat my son Shane at WrestleMania... "You're fired!"

A few hours after the show Hayden was in her hotel room getting ready for bed. There was a knock at her door. She answered it and rolled her eyes when she saw AJ.

"What?" She said.

"I wanna talk to you." "Can I come in?" She moved. He went in. "Hayden, I miss you."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"I want you back."

"After what you said, on national television no less."

"I'm sorry but it's true they don't love you." "I love you." "You deserve better then then the way they treat you." "You're everything." "We should get back together." "We could have our own family eventually." "A real family."

"Shane and Stephanie love me."

"How many people know your their sister?" She didn't say anything. "Yeah." "That's what I thought."

"I want you to leave."

"I know you're mad at me but I think you still love me."

"Leave."

"You do don't you?"

AJ." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it. "Get out."

"Please don't make me leave." "I love you." Hayden went to the door and opened it. "Hayden."

"Now." He left.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayden was in her hotel room the next morning. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. She was shocked to get Vince standing there.

"Vince." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I please come in?"" She moved. He went in.

"What do you want?"

"Let's sit down." They sat down on the couch.

"What is it?"

"It's about what AJ said."

"You're mad because I told him." "I had to give him the reason I was breaking up with him."

"No I'm not mad." "He was partially right." "I shouldn't have hid you away." "You're my daughter and I love you."

"I've heard all this before."

"You haven't heard this part." "I want to go public."

"Public?"

"About you." "I want to come clean and proudly say I have three children." "My son Shane and my two daughters Stephanie and Hayden."

"How does Linda feel about this?"

"She's supportive and so are Stephanie and Shane."

"How are you gonna break the story?"

"I'm telling the story to People magazine."

"Ok." "I will let you do this but know this." "If you make my mom look bad in the article, I will never talk or even look at you again and I mean it."

"I will not make Rebekah look bad." "I will talk about her with nothing but the up most respect."

That night Hayden met Shane for dinner. They were eating.

"Has dad talked to you yet?" Shane asked.

"About coming clean about the affair?" "Yeah."

"What AJ said obviously really got to him."

"I'd say so."

"I asked you here for a reason." "How would you feel about moving out of the production room?"

"What do you mean?"

"A promotion ."

"A promotion?" "To what?"

"General Manager of Smackdown."

"Daniel Bryan's the General Manager of Smackdown."

"Yeah but as you know Brie is having a baby." "After WrestleMania Daniel is resigning." "I talked to dad." "We both think it's a great idea."

"Wow."

"There's one thing."

"What?"

"On-screen we'd like you to go by the name, Hayden Mcmahon."

"Hayden Mcmahon?" "Shane, I don't know."

"Just think about it, alright?"

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since the article had come out about Vince having another child. Just like he promised Hayden he held Rebekah in the highest respect during the interview. Hayden had read the article. She was glad Vince stuck to his word. After thinking about the job offer for a few days Hayden went to talk to Shane. He answered the door.

"Hey Shane." She said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to let you know I thought it over and I'm taking the GM position."

"That's great." "I'm so happy." They hugged. "Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing why?"

"Marissa can't come out for the Hall Of Fame ceremony." "The boys all have strep throat." "Do you want to come with me?"

"Ok but if I'm gonna come with you I need to go shopping because I have nothing to wear."

"We'll have fun."

"I'm sure we will."

Later that night Hayden had just gotten to the production room. Ever since the article came out certain people had been treating her differently. One of the people came up to her.

"Hayden can I get you a water?" She asked.

"That's it." She stood up. "Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked at her. "Look I know all of you read the article and you know who my father is." "I don't want to be treated any different." "I'm still just me, so please stop." "Thank you." She sat down.

The next night Shane went to pick up Hayden. When she answered the door she was wearing a long silk blue evening gown with spaghetti straps. Her hair was curled.

"You look really nice." Shane said.

"Thanks you look handsome to." He was wearing a tux.

"Thanks." "Ready?"

"Yep."

They went to the Hall Of Fame ceremony. As they were taking their seats Hayden saw AJ taking his seat the aisle acrossed from them. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked. After the ceremony everyone went to an after party in a ballroom back at the hotel. Hayden decided she was going to have fun tonight. She went straight to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne. While walking around and socializing she kept going back to the bar and ordering more champagne. After about three hours she was drunk. She decided to call it a night and went and got on the elevator. As the doors were closing a hand stopped them. When they opened back up AJ got on the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor it was the one before Hayden's. He was drunk to.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." "You look cute to."

"I still miss you."

"AJ don't."

"I do." He stood in front of her. He started kissing her neck.

"AJ please." "Please stop." She said in a moaning voice. He continued to kiss her up her chin kissing her when he reached her mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouths as she kissed him back. They got off on his floor and went to his room. As soon as the door closed they were kissing again. Never breaking from each other's lips they went into the bedroom. Hayden felt her back hit the wall. He pulled down the straps on her dress. It fell to the floor. She took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off once it was unbuttoned. He took off her bra and panties. She felt his hand slowly moving up her leg. She gasped as she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. "Do you know how much I love you?" He said. They kissed. "AJ." She moaned. He took his hand out undid his pants and lifted her off the ground. He slipped inside her and started to move. They kissed. "Hayden." He groaned. "Oh AJ." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall. "Don't stop." She said. He laid her down on the bed and slipped back inside her. "Oh AJ, ohhhh." She moaned. "Hayden, uhhhhn, I love you so much." He groaned. "Say it, please." "I love you too AJ." She said. He went faster. "Oh my god, oh AJ, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Hayden he groaned giving in.

She fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

 **The next update won't be until Monday.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hayden woke up the next day. Her head was pounding. She could tell she was laying on somebody. She looked up and saw AJ asleep. It all came flooding back to Hayden.

 _"No, oh no." "No, no, no."_ She thought.

She got up as quietly as she could put her dress on and left.

When Hayden got to work later that day AJ was waiting for her by the entrance.

"Hey." He said .

"Hi."

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left this morning?"

"AJ look, last night was a mistake, ok?"

"Don't say that."

"AJ we were both absolutely wasted."

"Why can't you just admit you still love me and you still want to be with me?"

"I don't want to be with you AJ."

"You said you loved me last night."

"Again, I was drunk." "Last night didn't mean anything." She went inside.

The next morning Hayden was getting ready for WrestleMania. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Shane was standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "I was just wondering if you wanted a front row ticket for WrestleMania tonight?"

"I have to work."

"The replacement we hired for you starts tonight."

"I'll take the ticket."

"Ok." "I have to go." "See you tonight, love you."

"I love you too bye."

Later that night Hayden was at the arena in her seat waiting for the show to start. She knew Shane and AJ were the first match up. As she heard AJ's music come on she took a deep breath. The first time she was concerned for Shane was when he went sailing backwards over the announce table landing on the back of his neck. AJ had been favoring his knee as the match went on. Hayden caught herself showing concern for him when Shane hit the Coast To Coast. Hayden stood up out of her seat with her mouth open when Shane went for the Shooting Star Press and missed. AJ capitalised on that by hitting Shane with the Phenomenal Forearm and winning.

When Shane went to back so did Hayden. They were in his office.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hayden asked.

"I'm fine Hayden." Don't worry." "I'm gonna go take a shower." He went into the bathroom.

Hayden went to the trainers room. The door was open. She went in. AJ was sitting on a bed alone with an ice pack taped to his knee.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." AJ said.

"How's your knee?"

It'll be ok it's nothing serious."

"Good." "I should go."

"Wait." "Thank you for coming to check on me."

"I was worried, so shoot me." He drifted closer to her lips. Suddenly the trainer Chris came into the room and Hayden left.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Tuesday. Hayden was starting her job as GM tonight she was nervous but excited at the same time. Nobody but Shane and the rest of the family knew she was the new GM. She was sitting in her hotel room waiting to go to the arena. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Stephanie said.

"Hi."

"Nervous about tonight?"

"Very but I'm excited to."

"You're gonna do great." "It's in your blood."

"I know." "I just hope I make you and Shane proud."

"We're already proud of you." "So is dad."

"I have to go."

"Ok." "Me, Paul and the kids will be watching tonight." "Don't worry, you'll be great." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Hayden was at the arena. She and Shane were walking down the hall they stopped at a door

"This will be your office for the night." Shane said as opened the door. They went inside. "My office is just down the hall if you need anything." "I'll be making the announcement in about an hour."

"Ok."

"You're gonna do great."

An hour later Shane went to the ring. He got a microphone. Before he could say anything AJ's music came on. He went down to the ring and got a microphone.

"Shane." AJ said. "I believe I owe you a little something." He extended his hand. Shane shook it. AJ went to leave.

"AJ don't go yet." "Stay here and meet your new boss." "For those of you who don't know, Daniel Bryan has resigned as General Manager of Smackdown." "I have hired a suitable replacement." "A few of you have heard of this person but you've never met this person, until now." "Ladies and gentleman, the new General Manager of Smackdown Live, Hayden Mcmahon." Her music came on. AJ's jaw dropped. She went out to the ring and got a microphone.

"Hello WWE Universe." She said. "I know we will all miss Daniel Bryan but I promise new opportunities and quality matches." "We will continue to show Raw why we are the true A show."

About a half hour later there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. "AJ came in. "Hi AJ what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations on the new job."

"Thanks." "Is your knee doing better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Hayden Mcmahon huh?"

"It's just for the show." "It's really weird to me."

"I'll bet."

"What was that handshake with Shane all about?"

"I just wanted to show him I respect what he brought out of me during our match."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't to try and get me back because it wouldn't have worked."

"Tell me what I have to do to get you back." "I'll do it."

"I don't date wrestlers, anymore."

"Since when."

"Since I decided to take this job." "I remember what Stephanie went through dating Paul and I'm not doing that."

"So I'm just supposed to forget about you."

"We can be friends."

"That's not all I want." "I don't think it's all you want either." "I think we can both see a long-term commitment." "Tell me I'm wrong." He said kneeling down by her chair and looking her in the eyes. He drifted closer to her lips. She closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when Hayden's office phone started to ring. She answered it and AJ got up and left.

* * *

 **Any story or pairing requests?**


	16. Chapter 16

Hayden had been General Manager of Smackdown for two weeks. She had just arrived at a breakfast meeting with Shane and Stephanie.

"How are you Hayden?"" Stephanie asked.

"Good."

"Hayden we called this meeting for a very important reason." Shane said.

"Am I fired already?" She said jokingly.

"No." "We want you to start training to wrestle."

"What?"

"How would you like to have a match at next year's WrestleMania?"

"Against who?"

"Me." Stephanie said.

"You?"

"Yeah." "We don't have all the storyline details worked yet but I think it'll be fun."

"I don't remember how to wrestle." "Shane, you taught me a few things when I was younger but I probably won't be able to remember any of it."

"I know." Shane said. "That's why we want you to start training now."

"When would I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Let's do it."

"Yes." "This is gonna be awesome." Stephanie said.

When Hayden got to the arena that night there was a vase of roses sitting on her desk. There was a card inside. She opened it. It read.

What's it gonna take? - AJ

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Shane came in. Shane walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Nice flowers, who are they from?"

"AJ." "He wants to get back together."

"Just so you know, I wouldn't be mad if you wanted to get back with him."

"I know."

About an hour after the show started Hayden went to AJ's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Oh hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you get the roses?"

"Yeah they were beautiful, but don't do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Send me flowers." "I'm your boss now and it's inappropriate." "You need to start dating other women." "We're going to have a professional relationship and that's all." "Do you know of any good trainers."

"Like wrestling trainers?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I do." "Why?"

"I'm gonna have a match with Stephanie next WrestleMania and I need to start training."

"You're getting in the ring?"

"Yeah."

"Let me train you."

"AJ."

"It'll be strictly business."

"Let me sleep on it."

"Would you rather sleep on me?" He said jokingly and smiling.

She laughed. "Hitting on the boss again?"

"I was joking."

"Were you?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll see you later." She walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

After thinking about it Hayden texted AJ the next morning. The text read.

If you still want to train me I'll let you. - Hayden

Ok you're on. - AJ

Can you meet me at the arena at 3? - Hayden

See you then. - AJ

An hour later Hayden's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Hayden." Shane said.

"Hi Shane."

"I found you a trainer."

"Thanks but I already have my own."

"Who?"

"AJ."

"Styles?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'm starting my first training session at three o'clock today."

"You'll have to come to my office and tell me how it went."

"I will."

Later that afternoon Hayden went to the arena. She dropped her bag with a change of clothes for the show in her office. She had on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. When she went out to the ring AJ was there waiting for her. She got in the ring.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look nice."

"I look like hell."

"You could never look like hell."

"Let's get started."

"Ok." "Do you know what a bump is?"

"Yeah Shane taught me how to do them when I was a teenager."

"Let me do one just to refresh your memory.." "Then I want a hundred from you." "Ok?"

"You got it."

He did one and got up. "Ok now you."

She felt backwards like she was supposed to. She forget how much it hurt to take a bump. She felt it throughout her entire body. "Ow!" AJ held out his hand and helped her up. "That hurt."

"Do it again." "That was one." She did it again. It hurt just as bad as the first time. "Get up." He said not offering to help her this time. She got up and did it again. "Two...

Two hours later they had just finished. After practicing the bumps they did routine drills. Hayden was sore from head to toe and still had a show to do.

"You did good for your first day." AJ said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"It'll get easier." "We'll pick it up tomorrow when we get to Mississippi."

"Ok." She left the ring.

An hour later the show had started. AJ was in the hall.

"Hey AJ." Shane said coming up to him. "How did Hayden do in her first training session?" "I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"She did good." "She has a lot of raw talent."

"You're doing this to get back with her aren't you?"

"I'll do anything I can to spend time with her." "I'm in love with her and if I have to patiently wait to get back together with her, so be it." "Please don't tell her I said that or she won't work with me anymore."

"I won't."

* * *

 **I don't know how many of you remember but back in the early 2000's when Kurt Angle debuted he had a massive crush on Stephanie Mcmahon. With him being back as GM now it gave me this idea for a story. Kurt comes back as General Manager of Raw the night after WrestleMania, Stephanie never got hurt and is still the commissioner. Kurt has never gotten over Stephanie and has been in love with her for the last seventeen years, even though he is married. Kurt becomes increasingly obsessed with Stephanie. What do you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

Hayden had been training with AJ for six months now. She knew she still had a long way to go but she was getting really good. She and AJ had formed a close friendship over the months. They'd just finished an early morning training session and it was getting on to the early afternoon hours.

"Wanna go to lunch?" AJ asked.

"Yeah sure." "Just let me hop in my office shower and change real quick, ok?"

"Ok."

About fifteen minutes later they were at a diner down the street.

"You're getting really good." AJ said.

"Thanks but I know I still have a lot of work to do." "At first it seemed like work but now I'm really having fun."

"Good." "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I'm surprised we're working so well together." "I'm glad we are."

"You thought I'd be a bad trainer?"

"No." "If I would've thought that I wouldn't have picked you." "I thought given our past, it would be weird but it isn't." "I like being friends with you it's nice."

They finished eating and the check came.

"I got it." AJ said.

"That's ok." "I'll pay for myself."

"Hayden there's nothing wrong with a friend buying another friend lunch."

"Fine." "This one's on me."

"Ok."

Later that night Hayden was at the arena. She had finished her segments for the night and was getting ready to leave. She had really nice clothes on. While walking down the hall she saw AJ.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"A date?" He said feeling like he'd just got punched in the stomach.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"A friend of Stephanie and Paul's." "His name's Martin."

"Oh, well have fun."

"I will." She walked away.

" _A date?" "Hayden has a date?" "No."_ He thought.

Hayden had been talking to Martin for a few weeks on the phone. He had business in Missouri where she was tonight and they decided to meet up for their first official date. When she got to the restaurant he was already at the table waiting.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." She sat down.

"Not at all." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How was work?"

"Good."

"How did your training session go today?"

"Really good."

After dinner he walked her to her car.

"I'd like to see you again." He said.

"We could do that."

"Good." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She got in the car and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed. Hayden hadn't went out with Martin again but they'd talked on the phone and Skyped every day. Hayden was sitting in her hotel room waiting to go meet AJ for a training session. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph."

"How are things going?"

"Really good." "I'm training hard to kick your ass." She said jokingly. She laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"How are things with Riggs?"

"Good." "That date we went on was great." "We've talked every day since."

"I knew you would like him."

"I do." "I'm so glad I gave myself time to heal before I got back into dating." "It's so much better then jumping into a relationship with a broken heart." "AJ and I are in a great place to." "We're great as friends." "Oh speaking of which, gotta go." "I have to meet AJ for a training session."

"Ok bye."

"Bye. "

Hayden got changed got her bag with a change of clothes for the show and out the door she went. When she got to the arena and down to the ring AJ was waiting for her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Fine." "You?"

"Can't complain." "Let's get started."

"Alright." "What exercises are we starting with?"

Two hours later they were done. Hayden was still laying on the ground from the last move AJ had done to her. He helped her up.

"At this rate you're gonna be better then me." AJ said.

"Yeah right."

"You're really good." He kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back. She broke it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"What?"

"AJ we can't be doing that."

"Why?"

"I'm your boss." "It's inappropriate."

"You kissed me back."

"Yes I did." "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hayden, this isn't wrong."

"Yes it is." "Especially since I like and am talking to somebody else."

"You can't have the connection with him that we have."

"Why can't we just be friends?"

"I don't wanna just be your friend."

"Well then, I need to find another trainer."

"Hayden, don't do this to me."

"AJ please get this through your head." "We had our time and it's over now." "Please move on." She left the ring.

The show had started an hour ago. AJ was backstage. He was beginning to let it sink in that Hayden was not coming back to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to move on. He was in catering getting a coffee. Becky Lynch came up beside him.

"Hi Becky." He said.

"Hi." She said as she got a water.

"Um, Becky, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure." "Sounds like fun."


	20. Chapter 20

Hayden and AJ hadn't spoken in a month. She'd heard that he and Becky Lynch were dating. She was happy for him. She and Martin had been seeing each other whenever they could. They'd still talk every day. Hayden liked her new trainer. The feud was going to start next month the day after the Royal Rumble. Hayden was still planning on training up until the day of the match. Becky was backstage at the arena. Hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." AJ said.

"Sounds like my boyfriend." "Let me see." She turned around. "Yep." "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed and hugged. "How was your autograph signing today?"

"Good how was yours?"

"Good."

"Got any plans tonight after the show?"

"No why?"

"Wanna spend the night with me?" She said smiling.

"We could do that."

They were still talking. Hayden came around the corner and could see them from a distance. Even though she knew they were together this was the first time she'd actually seen them together, and it hurt.

" _Stop it Hayden." She thought. "You're the one who told him to move on and he did." "Stop acting like a two year old who sees someone else playing with their favorite toy."_

She just kept walking to her office. When she got there her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Martin said.

"Hi Martin."

"What's up?"

"Just getting a few last minute things organized before the show starts."

"I'm looking at a copy of the WWE schedule you gave me, I couldn't help but notice you're going to be in Connecticut for a few house shows next week."

"Yes I am."

"Any chance of us getting together?"

"Why do you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Well good because I miss you to." "I'll definitely be making time to come see you."

"Great." "Still doing good with your training?"

"Yeah I have muscles in places now that I didn't know you can have muscles."

"Any places I've seen?"

She laughed. "Honey."

After the show Hayden went back to her room. She hadn't been there all day expect for thirty seconds when she initially checked in. She changed into her pajamas. All she wanted was to go to sleep. Suddenly from the other side of the wall she heard a woman moan.

"Oh AJ."

She knew it was Becky because who could miss that accent.

" _Great." Hayden thought. "You've gotta be kidding me."_

"Becky." She heard AJ groan.

Hayden went one floor up to Shane's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Can I sleep on your couch tonight?" She asked.

"Sure but what's wrong with your room?"

"The people next to me are having sex." She went in.

"So?"

"It's Becky and AJ."

"Oh." "I can see where that could be awkward for you."

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok well I'm going to sleep."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed . They were in Connecticut. Martin was at the hotel to see Hayden. He knew she wasn't there so he was planning on waiting for her. He got into an already open elevator. He recognized the man that was in the elevator.

"Can you press six please?" Martin asked. He did. "Thanks AJ."

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know you."

"Oh, you're one of my fans?"

"No." "My girlfriend works for Smackdown."

"Oh which one?"

"Hayden."

"Oh Hayden."

"She's great."

"She is."

"I'm Martin Riggs."

"Nice to meet you?"

"You to." The elevator dinged for AJ's floor. He got off.

An hour later Hayden walked through the door of her hotel room. Martin was waiting for her on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi how was training?"

"Good." She went over to him. They kissed. "You're coming with me tonight right?"

"Yep and you're coming home with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"I met AJ today."

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?"

"We ran into each other in the elevator." "To be honest, I don't know what you saw in him."

 _"Well his accent was sexy, his eyes were gorgeous, he was phenomenal in bed and we had great times together."_ "Baby, are you jealous?"

"No I just don't see how you were attracted to someone like that when you can do better."

Later that night Hayden and Martin were backstage at the arena. They were in catering. AJ came up beside them to get a coffee. Martin put his arm around Hayden as if rubbing it in AJ's face. AJ got his coffee as quick as he could and left.

 _"God I hate that guy." AJ thought as he walked down the hall. "Why is Hayden with him?" "She deserved so much better then that douchebag..._

"Hey." Becky said going up to AJ who was still lost in thought. "AJ."

"Oh." He said snapping out of it. "Hi baby."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Come here." They kissed.

After the show Hayden went back to Martin's house. They were laying in bed.

"Hayden, what would you think about moving in with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I hate that we pretty much have a long distance relationship." "At least if we lived together we'd get to see each other when you come home."

"I've never lived anywhere but Nebraska."

"I know." "It'll be a big adjustment." "I just love you and I think we should do this."

"You love me?"

"Yes." "You'll be closer to your family if you move with me."

"Ok, let's do it."

"Great." He said happily. "I love you." She just smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Hayden was all moved in with Martin. She liked living there. She'd just finished packing for a flight. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where Martin was.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Ok." They kissed. "I'll be watching on Tuesday." "Don't worry." "You're gonna do great in your storyline."

"I hope so."

"You will." "I love you."

"I'll text you when I land." "Bye."

"Bye."

Hayden's big feud with Stephanie was starting tonight. While she was used to being in front of the camera now this was a little different. This was her first big feud.

A few hours later AJ had just gotten to the hotel. He'd heard through the grapevine that Hayden was now living with Martin. He thought that was a mistake. After AJ checked into his room, he went to Becky's room. He knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. He went in. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Yes I'm starving."

"Me to."

Later that night it was time to start the show. Stephanie was there. She, Hayden and Shane were the first ones up. All went according to plan. Stephanie had come there to talk about potential trades between Raw and Smackdown. Stephanie would insult Hayden every time she tried to talk. Shane eventually heard enough and said something to Stephanie. Stephanie went to slap Shane but Hayden grabbed her hand and slapped Stephanie. When it was over they went to the back.

"You were great." Stephanie said. "You definitely have the Mcmahon slap." "My cheek still hurts."

"I was so worried I was gonna screw up."

"Are you kidding?" Shane said. "You knocked it out of the park."

After the show Hayden was to wound up to sleep so she went and had dinner in the hotel restaurant. On her way back up to her room AJ got on the elevator with her. He pushed the button for his floor.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Great segment tonight."

"Thanks."

"How's your training going?"

"Good." The elevator shuddered and stopped.

"What the hell?" AJ pushed a few buttons. "It's stuck."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

"Can you call for help?"

"My cell phone is in my room." "What about yours?"

"It's dead."

"Great."

It was a big elevator so they had plenty of room to sit down. They'd been stuck for twenty minutes.

"So how's life living with Martin?" AJ asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"You know, people talk."

"It's fine."

"It's a little fast."

"What?"

"Well you've only been with the guy a few months." "Which I don't understand why you are?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a pompous, stuck up, jerk."

"You don't even know him."

"In the little time I've spent with him I know all I need to know."

"Whatever."

"Do you love him?"

"That's none of your business."

"You don't, do you."

"Well do you love Becky?" He didn't say anything. "Then shut up." "Truthfully I've only ever been in love, truly in love once in my life and I was afraid to feel that love." "So when I broke up with that person I did everything I could to get him to stay away from me." "I regret it now, but it's to late."

"Hayden." The elevator started to move. It dinged for Hayden's floor. They both stood up.

"Hayden wait I wanna talk about this."

"No I shouldn't have said anything." She got off the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later Hayden was at the arena. She was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Shane walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "I just wanted to let you know." "We have AJ running down to save you tonight." "You cool with that?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"I'm a professional." "I can work with AJ."

"Any news from the doctors about Becky Lynch's test results?"

"They called about ten minutes ago." "She hyperextended her knee." "It's not bad though." "She be good to go."

"Good." "How are things with you and Martin?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Is he the one I'll be walking you down the aisle to?"

"I don't know." "Time will tell."

Later that night Hayden was announcing matches for WrestleMania when suddenly Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson came through the crowd. Hayden acted surprised to see them. They were members of Raw. They got in the ring and lifted Hayden up for the Magic Killer. AJ's music came on and he ran down to stop them. As soon as they saw him coming they dropped Hayden and retreated through the crowd. AJ made sure they were gone. Hayden was sitting in the corner. AJ helped her up and left.

An hour later the show had just ended. Hayden was in the hall. AJ came up to her.

"Hayden, I wanna talk about what you said." He said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, in the elevator." "Just so you know, that guy you broke up with, all he would have to know is that you love him and he would come back." "Think about it." He walked away.

AJ went to his locker room to get his things and go back to the hotel. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." She said happily.

"Hey, you seem like you're in a good mood."

"I am."

"What's going on?"

"I know I should wait until the next time I see you but I'm to excited." "I'm pregnant AJ."

"Wow really?" He said shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "I took the test five minutes ago and it was positive."

"This is great."

"You're happy then?"

"Of course I am Becky."


	24. Chapter 24

Hayden was up most of the night thinking about what AJ said. She did like Martin but she didn't love him. She loved AJ. She was going to tell him next time she saw him. Meanwhile AJ wanted to be the one to tell Hayden that Becky was pregnant. He wanted to tell her before they went to work but he was busy all day. Hayden was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. AJ walked in. "AJ hi, I'm glad you're here." "I want to tell you something."

"Me first." "Hayden, um, Becky's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" She said shocked.

"Yes."

"Wow, congratulations."

"I know this is a big shock Hayden." "It's a shock to me to but I'm gonna have a family now I-

"Stop." "Please stop." She said. "Go."

"Hayden."

"AJ, please, please just go." He left. She started to cry.

An hour later there was another knock on Hayden's office door.

"Come in." She said. Shane came in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hayden, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"We're gonna have to find a replacement for WrestleMania for Becky Lynch after all."

"I know." "She's pregnant." "AJ told me an hour ago."

"I just got word from dad." "He wants to switch it up." "After WrestleMania he wants us to run Raw and Stephanie and her GM to run Smackdown."

"Good." "I could use a change of scenery."

Two weeks had passed. Everyone was finally on break. It was the last break they were getting before WrestleMania. Even though Stephanie couldn't be with AJ she knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. She had to break it off with Martin. She took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

"Martin." She said. He came down the stairs.

"Hey baby."

"Hi." They kissed. "We should sit down."

They sat down. "What's up?"

"I shouldn't have moved here." "It was a mistake." "I like you but I don't feel the same way you feel about me."

"It's that AJ guy, isn't it?" "That's why you're breaking up with me, for him."

"No." "That's not it." "I don't feel sparks, I don't feel chemistry." "I thought it would come in time, but it hasn't." "I'm sorry." "I bought a place ten minutes away from Stephanie and Paul." "I move in tomorrow." "You're gonna find someone that makes you so happy."

"Please leave Hayden." She left.

Meanwhile AJ didn't go home. He went to Becky's house in Orlando, Florida. He walked through the front door. Becky came out of the kitchen.

"Hey." Becky said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to surprise you." They kissed. "How are you feeling?" "Having anymore morning sickness?"

"A little bit."

"I also came because I wanted to ask you something." He took a little box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "I think we should do this right." He opened the box. "Becky, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

It was the night of WrestleMania. Hayden heard AJ's engagement to Becky a few weeks ago but decided that no matter what she was going to have fun tonight. She was putting her gear on for her match with Stephanie. AJ was in his locker room. Becky walked in.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Which one?" She said smiling.

"Both of you." They kissed. "I'm glad you're here." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"And I missed you." He said kneeling down by her stomach. He kissed it. "You and mommy are daddy's good luck charm tonight."

The show was going on. It had been for about an hour. Hayden and Stephanie were watching the show in Hayden's office. Shane came in with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Hayden said.

"I found out who the fourth team is for the Raw Tag Team Championship match."

"Who?" Shane went over to Stephanie and whispered it in her ear.

"Oh." Stephanie looked at Hayden and smiled.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Hayden was shocked when she was waiting for the fourth team and The Hardy Boyz music came on.

"Oh wow." Hayden said. "Obviously you guys remember the thing I had for Jeff when I was a teenager."

"Well you did have a major crush on the guy." Stephanie said.

"I remember."

After two more matches it was time for Hayden and Stephanie's match. Jeff watched from the locker room as Hayden went out for the match.

"I remember that girl." Jeff said. "I met her once." "I think she was thirteen or fourteen at the time." "Damn she grew up hot."

"You know who she is don't you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Vince is her dad." "I wonder if she's dating anybody."

Stephanie and Hayden's match was going on. She and Hayden were in the corner. Stephanie was on the second rope punching Hayden in the head. Hayden countered by picking Stephanie up under her legs and Powerbombing her in the middle of the ring. Hayden went back to the corner and waited for Stephanie to get up. She hit Stephanie with a Spear and got the three count.

Afterwards she was in the back. Shane was with her.

"You did so great." Shane said.

"Thanks."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, hi Jeff."

"Very funny Shane."

"Hi Shane." Jeff said. Hayden turned around. "It's been a long time Hayden."

"You actually remember when you met me?"

"Yes I do." "I just wanted to tell you you did real good tonight."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

The day after WrestleMania AJ went with Becky to the doctors for a checkup. They were in an examination room. She was hooked to the machines. They could see the baby on the screen.

"Everything still looks fine." The doctor said.

"Went to we get to find out what it is?" AJ asked.

"Another month."

After the appointment AJ and Becky went back to her place. They'd gotten sonogram pictures during the visit. They were sitting on the couch looking at them.

"This one is definitely going on the fridge." Becky said picking one up.

"I've been thinking." "If you're onboard with it, I'd like to move in."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We'll have this house and our house in Georgia."

"I think it's a great idea."

"I'm so glad."

"Speaking of future plans, I want a small wedding." "Just a few close family and friends." "Are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine with it."

"I think I can plan it all in a month or two."

 **Flashback**

 _June 3_ _rd_ _2003_

 _Shane and Jeff were walking down the hall at the arena._

" _Who am I doing this for again?" Jeff asked._

" _A family friend." "Her name's Hayden."_

" _How old is she?"_

" _Thirteen." "Don't tell her I told you but she has a big crush on you."_

" _Aw."_

" _Thanks for doing this."_

" _No problem." "I'm happy to do it."_

 _They went into Shane's office. Hayden's back was to them._

" _Hayden, I have a surprise for you." Shane said._

" _Wh- She started to say as she turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw Jeff. "Oh my god, it's him."_

" _Hi Hayden." Jeff said._

" _Hi Jeff." "I'm a big fan of yours."_

" _I've heard."_

" _It's great to meet you."_

" _It's great to meet you to."_

" _I'll give you twenty dollars if you take a picture with me."_

" _I'll tell you what we'll do." "I'll take a picture with you for nothing."_

" _Thank you."_

" _I'll take the picture." Shane said. Hayden and Jeff got together. "Ok on three." "One, two, three." He took the picture._

 **End Of Flashback**

Hayden was at the arena. The show had a half hour left. She was in catering getting a water. Jeff was standing there drinking a water. His match had just ended about five minutes ago.

"That was a great match tonight." Hayden said. "You've definitely still got it."

"Thanks." "Hayden are you dating anybody?"

"No."

"Wanna have dinner tonight?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

" _Damn it, I can't say yes."_ _She thought. "I really want to though, it's not fair."_ "I'm sorry but no."

"I guess you don't have a crush on me anymore." He said jokingly.

"Did Shane tell you that?"

"Uh-huh." "Right before we met." "Come on, one date."

"I can't Jeff." " _Would Shane hate me if I quit right now?"_ She thought only half joking.

"Did I really get that ugly in fourteen years?"

"No you're still hot, I mean um… She blushing.

"You're blushing." He said grinning. "I think you're hot to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't date wrestlers."

"You don't date wrestlers?"

"Nope." "I used to date a wrestler but that was before I took this job."

"Well you know I'm not just a wrestler." "I'm a musician and painter to." "Will you go out with one of them?"

She laughed. "Jeff."

"Why don't you date wrestlers?"

"I saw what Stephanie went through dating Paul and I don't wanna do that."

"Well they had three kids and have been married for a long time, so I'd say they're doing pretty well."

"Yeah but when she was dating him people on the Internet and even people who worked here were just cruel about the whole situation." "Saying how Stephanie was giving Paul unfair breaks." "Saying how Paul slept his way to the top." "Saying how he would always have job security because he was dating Stephanie." "I'm sure you remember some of it."

"I do."

"I would never want to tarnish what someone has worked so hard for in this company by dating them." "It's not fair."

"I get it but what about when there's an instant attraction between two people." "You can't just ignore that."

"If I wasn't your boss things would be different, but I am." "I really am sorry." She walked away.

* * *

 **I know this is different then what I normally do. I know I usually pick two people and play out their love story but I wanted to try and mix things up this time. Hopefully the majority of you will stay and keep reading. Thanks for all the support.**


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks had passed. Becky had just gotten back from picking up her wedding dress.

"I'm home." She said. She started going up the stairs.

"After you put your dress away come in here." AJ said from the nursery. "I finished putting up the shelves."

"Ok."

Becky put her dress away and went into the nursey. She had a medium baby bump. The walls of nursery were painted in light baby blue. The shelves AJ had just finished were made out of chestnut and lined with toys. The crib was also chestnut. There was a rocking chair in the room and a changing table.

"They look great." Becky said.

"Is everything squared away with the church?"

"Yep."

"I can't wait." He said going over to her and holding her close.

"Me either."

"Next week's a big week for us." "Not only do we find out what the baby is but two days after that, we're getting married." They kissed. "I love you Becky."

"I love you too AJ."

For the three weeks Jeff had kept asking Hayden out and she kept saying no. Hayden was in her hotel room she'd just gotten done talking to her nieces. Stephanie got on the phone.

"Is Jeff still asking you out?" She asked.

"Every chance he gets."

"Just go out with him you know you want to."

"I do but I can't."

"You're probably missing out big." "From the way he moves his pelvis during his entrance, I'd assume he's very skilled in the bedroom." She started laughing.

"Steph." Hayden said laughing.

Later that night Hayden was at the arena. Hayden was walking down the hall. She saw Jeff sitting in a chair looking at a picture of an ATV on his phone. She stopped.

"Nice ATV." She said. "Yours?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to ride on one."

"I can take you riding." He said looking at her.

She smiled. "When are you gonna stop asking me out?"

"When you say a word that rhymes with mess."

"No."

"That's the wrong word." "The word I want to hear starts with Y." "We should go out one or two times and if we don't like it, we'll just give it one more try."

She laughed. "If I ever get fired you'll be the first to know." She started to walk away.

"Hayden you're killing me here."

Later that night Hayden had to be out by the ring for the end of the show. When the regular show ended there was a dark match. The Hardys vs Sheamus and Cesaro for the Raw Tag Team Championships. Hayden decided to stay at ringside for that match. Matt and Jeff won. After the won Jeff got a microphone.

"You know years ago I had a fan." Jeff said. "A teenaged girl." "I have a picture of us." "Can you please put it up on the titantron?" The picture that showed up on the titantron was Hayden and Jeff. "You're probably wonder what happened to that girl." He rolled out of the ring and went over to Hayden. "She grew up to be this gorgeous woman right here." "She had a crush on me when she was little." "I have a crush on her right now." Hayden was smiling and all red in the face. "Hayden, will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!" The crowd chanted.

Hayden took the microphone from Jeff.

"Yes." She said.

After the show they went back to the hotel to get changed. Since it was so late the only place open was a twenty-four hour diner. They both ordered breakfast. They were eating and talking.

"That was really slick tonight." She said.

"I was hoping that would work."

"How did you get that picture?"

"Shane got it from Stephanie."

"Oh, remind me to kill them later." She smiled.

"I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Who was the wrestler you dated?"

"AJ Styles."

"I know him."

"It took me awhile to get over him." "I even went out with someone convince myself I was over AJ." "The guy I went out with after AJ was a nice guy but he was just the rebound guy." "I wasn't ready for another serious relationship then but I am now."

"That's good."

"Jeff, I'm having a great time right now but if this is gonna turn into something I need to know something and I need the truth." "I'm sure you're not because the company wouldn't have hired you back if you were." "I just need to know for my personal peace of mind." "Do you still use?"

"Drugs?"

"Yes."

"No." "Absolutely not." "I've been clean for almost five years now."

"Ok." "I believe you."

After dinner Jeff walked Hayden back to her room. They were outside her door.

"That was fun." Hayden said.

"Hayden I'd like to give dating a try."

Hayden was still a little reluctant but she wanted to try it to. "Ok."

"Great."

"You know, I used to kiss your poster every night before I went to sleep."

"The real thing would like to kiss you now." She smiled. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Hayden was having a war with her conscience.

 _Bad Hayden: "Ask him to come in." "You know you want to." "You want him and you know he wants you." "I'll bet he's great in bed." "The Charismatic Enigma is probably packing, if you know what I mean and I know you do."_

 _Good Hayden: "As attracted to Jeff as you are you should wait." "Your first time with Jeff should be special." "Don't go at him like the hormone crazed teenager that's still in you." "You don't want just lust, you want a deep emotional connection." "Wait."_

"Goodnight." Hayden said.

"Goodnight." She went inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Becky and AJ were at the doctor. She was on the examination table hooked to the machine hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations." "It's a girl." The doctor said.

"I knew it." AJ said.

"You called it." Becky said. "I'm so happy."

"Me to."

Two days later they were standing at a wedding altar in a church with ten of their closest friends and relatives in company.

"AJ do you take Becky to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." AJ said.

"Becky do you take AJ for your husband?"

"I do." Becky said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Hayden had been dating Jeff for three weeks. To her it didn't feel forced like it did with Martin. It felt natural, it felt right. In that three weeks Matt and Jeff had lost the Raw Tag Team Championships. Creative decided to put them both as singles competitors again. Hayden was on her way with Jeff to an autograph signing. She went with him whenever she could. When they got there they waited for about ten minutes then Hayden went out first. She always did when she was with him to introduce him.

"Hello everyone." She said. "Get ready because here he is." "The master of the Swanton Bomb." "The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy." He came out.

Hayden would watch as Jeff would sign autographs. A lot of times more then half of them would ask for Hayden's autograph to, which was a total mindblower to her. In her mind she wasn't a star, Jeff was.

Later that night Hayden and Jeff were at the arena. They were in her office. He was sitting on her desk. She was sitting behind it.

"What do you say tonight we get a pizza and watch some movies in my room?" Jeff said.

"Sounds good."

"I'd better go." "My match is coming up." "Come here." They kissed. They didn't hear Shane knock and walk in.

"Ahem." Shane said clearing his throat. They broke the kiss.

"Hi Shane."

"Hi Jeff." "I gotta go." He left. "I'm glad I didn't interrupt anything else." He said looking at Hayden.

"Ha ha." Hayden said.

"Do you have any plans for your birthday next weekend?"

"I'm not sure yet." "Why?"

"Well thirty is a big birthday." "Since none of us have to work we all want to do something."

"Who's we?"

"You know me, Marisa, Stephanie, Paul, mom, dad."

"Does Vince have to come?"

"Yes."

"I'll get back to you."

After the show Hayden went to Jeff's room. After they ate they were laying on the couch watching a movie. She was laying on top of him. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"Hayden do you want to do away next weekend for your birthday?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." "Where to?"

"I have a cabin in North Carolina." "It has a beautiful view of the lake and all these trails." "It sits on five acres of land." "You'll love it."

"I'd love to spend my birthday with you." "Just the two of us sounds great." They kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

It was two days until Hayden's birthday. She and Jeff were leaving for his cabin tomorrow. She was excited to be going away with Jeff for the weekend. They were in Omaha, Nebraska for some house shows. It was early in the morning. Hayden was in her room. Jeff came in using the spare key.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "I don't have anything to do until the show tonight." "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I was going to visit my mom's grave." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

They made the drive to the cemetery. On the way there they stopped and got some flowers. They walked through the cemetery until they found her grave.

"Hi mom." Hayden said. She put the flowers on her grave. "Sorry I haven't been here in awhile." "I have a new boyfriend." "You'd never believe it if you were still here." "It's Jeff Hardy."

"Hello Miss Summers." "I wish we could've met sooner." "You raised a hell of a daughter." "Don't worry." "I promise she's in good hands with me."

"See you later mom." "I love you."

The next day Hayden and Jeff flew to North Carolina. The cabin they went to was outside of town. By the time they got there they were both pretty tired. They went inside. It was huge. It had all hardwood floors and vaulted ceilings. There was a fireplace in the living room. The kitchen looked like a chef's kitchen

"Wow this place is beautiful." Hayden said. "I'd explore more but I'm tired."

"Me to." "Let's lay down for a minute." They laid down on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

The next day Jeff got up before Hayden. He made her breakfast. He went into the living room holding a TV tray.

"Hayden." He said. "Hayden." She opened her eyes. "Wake up." "I made you breakfast." She sat up. He put the tray in front of her.

"Aw, Jeff you didn't have to."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"Are you up for a drive after you eat?"

"Sure."

"I wanna show you something."

After she ate she changed into some refresh clothes and she and Jeff went for a drive. They drove for about ten miles finally stopping at a big acre of empty land. They got out of car.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is where I'm building my brand new house."

"Cool."

"I meet with my contractor in two weeks."

"What kind of house will it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is it a house for when you retire from wrestling?"

"No." "It's gonna be my settle down house." "A house to get a dog." "Raise a family."

"How long will it take to build?"

"Well I want a lot of stuff done to it a year and a half, two years." "I want a built in recording studio."

"I've always wanted a house with a wraparound porch." "So that when it rains I can sit out and watch it."

"What color?"

"White."

After awhile they went back to the cabin. Jeff was just about to take her for a ride on his ATV.

"Ok." "Hold on real tight." Jeff said.

They rode around for awhile after that Jeff said he was taking Hayden out for dinner. They got ready and went out to dinner. They'd just gotten back from dinner.

"This has been one of the best birthday's I've ever had." She said.

"I'm glad."

"Mainly because I got to spend it with you." She kissed him. "I'm not tired tonight." She said smiling. "I do feel like going to bed though." "Give me five minutes."

"Ok." They both went upstairs. She went into the bathroom he went to the bedroom. He went to his bag took out a box of condoms and opened it. He lit some candles turned off the lights and stripped down to nothing. He got in bed sitting up waiting for her. She came in two minutes later wearing a red see through nightgown.

"Like it?" She asked going over to the bed.

"You look amazing."

"I bought this the day you asked me to come here with you." She got on the bed straddling him. They kissed. He put his hands under her nightgown and took it off. She slid into him and started moving slowly. He squeezed her breasts and started kissing the middle of her chest. Her hands were in his hair. "Jeff." She moaned as he took her left breast and put it in his mouth. He did the same thing with the other. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. He groaned. She moaned. Suddenly he picked her up and laid her underneath him. He started to slowly kiss her down her body. She moaned as he did. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. He moved it slowly at first. "Mmmmm." "Ohhh, Jeff, ohhh, oh my god." "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her mouth. He rolled her on her side and got behind her. He entered her from behind and moved slowly. She moaned. While he was doing that she left his hand going up her leg she felt it slip inside her. All she could do was moan. She never experienced pleasure quite like this before. He went faster on both ends. "Oh god." She moaned. Suddenly he stopped rolled her on her back and slipped inside her. He was moving fast. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. "Hayden." He groaned. They kissed. "Ohhh my god Jeff, ohhh." "Yes, yes, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Hayden." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"I love you Jeff." Hayden said. She looked him. "Is it ok that I said that?"

"Yes because I love you too." They kissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Four months had passed. Becky was in labor.

"You're doing great." AJ said.

"Ok Becky." The doctor said. "You're almost there." "Push now." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying and passed out.

When she woke up out of her hospital room window she could see the sun setting. She looked over and saw AJ sitting in a chair next to her bed holding the baby.

"Let me hold her." Becky said. He handed her to her. The baby had a little bit of red hair and AJ's blue eyes. "I can't believe she's finally here."

"I know it's great."

"Our little Ryan Renee." She looked at AJ. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

The last five months for Hayden had been wonderful. She loved being with Jeff. She had two days off. She was at home but Jeff wasn't with her. He was going to check on the construction of his new house. Hayden was sitting on the couch. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Jeff said.

"Hi." "How's the house?"

"I don't know." "I'm driving there now." "I'm about five minutes away." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either." "Hey."

"What?"

"What are you wearing right now?"

She laughed. "Jeff stop." "I shouldn't get you all worked up while you're driving."

"Maybe you're right." "Well I'm here anyway." "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." "Bye."

Jeff got out of the car. What was done of the house was just wood framing for now. He went up the front stairs and stood up part of what was going to be the wraparound porch. It was half done. Hayden had no idea he was planning on designing it this way. Jeff's contractor came up to him.

"Hey Mike." Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff." "Here's the bill for the wraparound porch." "As I've you because of the extra wood cost the price doubles."

"I know but that's ok." "I'm planning on having a very memorable moment in my life happen right here on this porch, once the house is done."

The next day Hayden and Jeff met in Colorado for a joint autograph signing. It was their first one together. Hayden was waiting in a room. Jeff walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

Soon after that the event coordinator came and got them. They spent the next three hours signing autographs for people.

Two days later it was the day of Monday Night Raw. Hayden and Jeff were hanging out in her room. She was scrolling through her Twitter feed when she stopped at one. She started crying, not out of sadness but out of anger and frustration.

"What's wrong Hayden?" Jeff asked. She handed him the phone. He read the Tweet out loud. "I heard that Jeff Hardy has a Intercontinental Championship match tonight." "I wonder how many orgasms he had to give Hayden Mcmahon to get it." He put the phone down. "Hayden I've told you not to pay attention to these."

"It just pisses me off." "I had nothing to do with the match you're getting tonight."

"I know." "As long as we know the truth the hell with everyone else."

Later that night Hayden was at the arena. She was in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Vince walked in.

"Hi Vince." She said.

"Hi Hayden." "Hayden I'd like to have dinner with you and Jeff tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Just to do it."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it."

After the show Hayden and Jeff went back to her room. They were laying on the couch together.

"Vince wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night." She said.

"Ha, he wants to put me through the ringer huh?"

"He better not."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Not really but we should."

"Yes we should because he's not getting any younger."

"I know."

"I know it's hard for you Hayden but you should at least try to have a civil relationship with him if nothing else."

"I know." "I'm call him and tell him we'll come."

* * *

 **Should I continue this story? I have plans for it but if it's a lost cause I'm not going to waste my time. This is why I don't like to try new things. Every time I do people lose interest.**


	31. Chapter 31

Hayden and Jeff were at the hotel getting ready for their dinner with Vince. She came out of the bathroom.

"Wow you look beautiful." Jeff said.

"Thanks."

Jeff could tell she didn't really want to go. "It won't be that bad."

"How do you know?" "It's that obvious how uncomfortable I am, huh?"

"I know when you're tense."

She went up to him. "I'd rather stay here and play with my sexy charismatic enigma." She kissed him.

"Nice try."

"Are you sure it's not working?" She reached down and squeezed his ass.

"Very close but no." "Come on your dad's expecting us."

"I hate when people call him that."

They went to the restaurant. Vince was waiting for them.

"Hayden you look great." Vince said.

"Thank you."

"Hi Jeff."

"Hi Vince." Jeff said. They all sat down.

"It's all on me tonight."

Vince ordered a bottle of champagne. They all had steak. They were all enjoying their meal and talking. For the first time ever for Hayden it felt like a normal dinner. Having Jeff there with her helped a lot to.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hayden said. She looked at Jeff. "Will you be alright if I go?"

"Everything will be fine." Jeff said. "Go." She got up and went to the bathroom.

"My daughters must have it in their genes to be attracted to wrestlers." Vince said. "I was surprised when I heard she was dating you."

"It wasn't easy to get her to go out with me." "She was stubborn." "I think she gets that's from you." "It's one of the things I love about her." "She's more like you then she realizes."

"I can tell Hayden loves you."

"We both love each other very much."

"I just want her to be happy." "I assume this relationship means just as much to you as it does to her."

"Absolutely." "I'm building a house right now." "It won't be done for awhile yet." "Hayden doesn't know this yet but I want it to be our house." "She doesn't know that she has but she's already given me some input on things she wants for the house and I've already put plans in place to make to happen."

"Let me be blunt." "Do you have any desire at all to go back to taking drugs?"

"Absolutely not." "I want a life with Hayden." "I would never screw that up by going back to using drugs."

"I hope not."

Two months had passed. It was Jeff's birthday. He was forty-one. Hayden was in his hotel room waiting for him to come back from an autograph signing. She had a present for him. He just walked through the door.

"Happy birthday honey." She said.

"Hayden what did you do?" He noticing something covered up.

"That's your birthday present."

"I told you you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know." "Open it."

He went over to it and took the cover off. It was a brand new painting canvas and new brushes. "Cool."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "I love you." "Thank you." He kissed her.

Two days later it was the day of Summerslam. Both brands were going to be there Jeff's contractor had just sent him pictures of the finished wraparound porch. It was painted white just like Hayden wanted. Jeff went to Hayden's room.

"Hayden." He said when he walked through the door.

"I'm getting dressed."

He went into the bedroom. Hayden had just slipped her shirt over her head. Her hair was wet. "I want to show you something." "Part of the house is done."

"Let me see." She took his phone and scrolled through the pictures. They showed the porch from all angles. "This is a wraparound porch."

"Yes it is."

"It's beautiful."

"What would you think of a porch swing right there?" He asked pointing to a spot in the front.

"I think it would look great." "Why did you have your contractor build this?"

"When the house is done, I want you to move in with me."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to." They kissed.

Later that night Hayden was at the arena. She was walking down the hall. She saw Becky pushing a stroller and stopped.

"I heard you had the baby." Hayden said.

Becky stopped. "Yeah."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." Becky took off the blankets. Ryan was looking right at Hayden. "This is Ryan."

"Aw she's cute." "How old?"

"Two months."

"I'm hearing you'll be back next month."

"Yes I will."

"Well congratulations." "Motherhood suits you."

"Thanks."

A half hour later Hayden was in catering. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw AJ.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Boy it's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations on the marriage and the baby."

"Thanks."

"You look happy."

"I am." "So, you and Jeff."

"Yeah."

"How long's it been now?"

"Seven months."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Please don't take what I'm gonna say next the wrong way." "Dating someone like Jeff you have to be really careful." "I've had some friends with addiction problems." "Some stay sober for years then fall off the wagon without so much as a warning."

"That won't happen to Jeff."

"I hope not." "I hope he's one of the lucky ones because you deserve all the happiness in the world." "Obviously we weren't mean to be together." "I hope he gives you what I couldn't." He walked away.

* * *

 **I'm trying to decide if there should be a pregnancy down the road for Hayden. Any thoughts?**


	32. Chapter 32

A year and three months had passed. After nine months of being on the road Becky decided to retire from the WWE. She and Ryan would go on the road with AJ from time to time. Ryan was a year and a half old. She was her own little person. It amazed Becky the thinks Ryan would learn on a daily basis. Becky was down the ground with Ryan. They were playing with Ryan's toys.

"Mommy." Ryan said. "Where daddy?" She'd been asking that question every day for a week.

"He should be home really soon."

"Miss him."

"I know sweetie." "I do to but he's coming home today."

"Yay!"

About two hours later the front door opened.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Daddy!" Ryan said running into the room.

"Ryan." He scooped her up. "Did you miss daddy?"

"Yes."

"Daddy missed you to." "Where's mommy.

"She makin' chicken."

"She's making chicken?"

"Yeah."

"Good daddy's hungry."

"Me to."

"Yeah?" "How many pieces of chicken are you gonna eat?"

"A zillion."

"A zillion?" "You're silly." They went into the kitchen.

"Hi." Becky said.

"Hello my beautiful wife." They kissed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." "Let's sit down it's almost time to eat."

Hayden and Jeff were still going strong. They were moving into their newly finished home next week, which coincidentally was the day of Jeff and Hayden's two year anniversary. That'd decided to live apart until then. They were at Stephanie and Paul's for a barbeque. Paul wasn't home. He was dealing with NXT matters. Hayden went into the backyard where Stephanie and the girls were. Jeff was getting some things out of the car.

"Hi girls." She said. She hugged all three of her nieces. "I missed you guys." Jeff came into the backyard and sat the stuff he was carrying down.

"Uncle Jeff!" All the girls yelled excitedly.

"Girls." He said. "What's up?" He hugged all of them. "Did you guys miss me?" "I missed you."

After dinner Jeff was playing with the girls on the trampoline. Hayden and Stephanie were on the deck.

"He is great with kids." Stephanie said.

"Yeah."

"Ever talk about having any?"

"Not really but I'm open to it." "I'd love to have his child to be honest."

A week later Hayden had just pulled in the driveway of her new home. She'd had a business meeting at WWE Headquarters in Connecticut. Jeff had been at the house most of the day. He was waiting for Hayden on the porch swing. It was the first time they'd seen each other all day.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How was your flight?"

"Good." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." "I got you a few things." "Look right here." He pointed to the upper inside of his arm. There Hayden saw that he'd gotten her name tattooed on him.

"When did you do that?"

"This morning." He got up went over to the front door and opened it. "Come on girl." "Come on." A black lab puppy came out of the house. Jeff picked her up and sat back down next to Hayden.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Hayden noticed a little black box taped to the puppy's collar. "What's that?"

"That's for you."

Hayden unclipped the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw the beautiful ring inside. "Oh my god." She started to cry a little when Jeff got up and down on one knee.

"Hayden, the moment I saw you I was instantly attracted to you." "Now I can't imagine my life without you." "Hayden Emily Summers, would you do me the honor of becoming Hayden Emily Hardy?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and sat back down. They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Hayden and Jeff had lived together for two months. They were so happy. Hayden was backstage at the arena watching Jeff's match. While jumping off the apron Jeff landed the wrong way. You could hear his knee pop. He finished the match but Hayden could tell there was something seriously wrong. At the emergency room they said it looked like an ACL tear. The next day Jeff went to a specialist. Hayden went with him. The doctor came in and was looking over the x-rays.

"Unfortunately it is an ACL tear and the only way to fix it is with surgery." The doctor said.

"Figures." Jeff said frustrated.

"I'm available tomorrow."

"How long will he take to recover?" Hayden asked.

"Six to nine months."

The next day they were wheeling Jeff into surgery they stopped for a second.

"I'll be right here when you get out." Hayden said.

"Try not to think about me." Jeff said. "Think about what kind of wedding dress you want."

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Hayden." They wheeled Jeff into surgery.

Two hours later Jeff was in recovery. He opened his eyes.

"Hi baby." Hayden said.

"Hi."

"The doctor said the operation went great." He grabbed her hand and held it.

An hour later Jeff got to go home. He was on crutches. They'd just walked through the door. Their dog Pebbles came running up to them.

"Pebbles." Jeff said. "Hey girl." She started to whine seeing Jeff was hurt. "It's ok." "I'm ok." Hayden pressed the button for the elevator they had in the living room. "I knew installing this thing would come in handy."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. Jeff sat on the on edge on the bed.

"Take a pain pill Jeff." Hayden said.

"No."

"Honey, the doctor gave you the Vicodin for a reason." "It's ok." "I know your leg hurts."

"I'll just have to tough it because I am not taking those things." "Fucking knee." "Now I can't even give you your wedding because I have to recover first."

"Jeff I don't care about the wedding right now." "I care about you getting better." "That's all." She knelt down in front of him "I know this is frustrating for you but we'll get through it together."

"I know." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

A month had passed. Jeff was at home. He now had a leg brace he had to wear and no longer needed the crutches. Hayden went back out on the road. They missed each other a lot. Since they'd been dating they hadn't been away from each other for more then two days. Hayden hadn't been home for two weeks. She was going home next week. Jeff had been doing good about not taking the Vicodin. He'd woke up a few hours ago. His leg hurt particularly bad today. He got out his phone and pressed the button to Skype with Hayden.

"Hi." She said when she popped up on his screen. "Jeff you look terrible what's wrong?"

"My leg really hurts baby."

"Take a pain pill."

"I think I might have to." "Damn it, this sucks."

"It's ok." "If you need to take one just take it."

"I know but I don't want to." "I gotta take one, it hurts." "I'll take it while we're on here." He grabbed a water from the fridge and went upstairs to the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet. He took out the Vicodin bottle and opened it. "I'm sorry Hayden."

"Honey you don't have to be sorry." "I just want you to feel better." He took the pill.

"I'd feel better if you were here."

"I know."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you to." "How's Pebbles?"

"She's good but she misses you."

"I miss her to."

"I miss cuddling with you at night."

"I miss it to." "I have to go but call me later."

"I will." "I promise." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Hayden was in her office. She was looking at pictures of her and Jeff on her phone.

"Hey." Shane said.

"Hi." She said looking him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at pictures."

"How's Jeff doing?"

"He's still bummed but that's understandable."

"He'll be back before he knows it."

"I know."

"Ready to go over the show?"

"Yeah."

A week had passed. Hayden was at home it was the afternoon. Jeff was watching some of his wrestling DVD's. Hayden came into the room. A Willow promo was on. Jeff had never told Hayden about that character.

"That would've been a great character for WWE." Hayden said. "Did you ever get to work with him when you were on Impact?"

"You don't know who that is?"

"No."

Jeff laughed. "You seriously have no idea who that is?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah."

"Does he work for the WWE now or something?"

"Yeah." "You're engaged to him."

"What?" "That's you?" She said in disbelief. "No."

"When the past reminds you of how good you were, the future awaits your fate." Jeff said repeating the promo that was just on the TV in his Willow voice. "While the present eats away at your shallow core some call a soul." "He doesn't think like you, nor does he feel like you." "His alien ways are the reason for my very existence." "We will all fall dying." "As the avenging angel, I celebrate sorrow in honor of his death." "We love, we hate, we die, forever late." "In Willow's way." "Hahahahahaha!"

"Wow." "That doesn't even sound like you." "That's really good."

"Thanks." He said in his normal voice.

Later that night after dinner Hayden and Jeff were laying on the couch together. He was laying behind her.

"Hayden I've been thinking a lot." He said.

"About what?"

"I wanna start a family."

She rolled over to face him. "Really?"

"Yeah." "I don't want you to take your birth control pills anymore."

"Ok I won't."

"When I feel a little better we can start trying."

"This is great." She said smiling. "We're gonna try for a baby."

"I hope you're here when you find out you're pregnant." "I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

Three weeks had passed. Hayden was back out on the road. Smackdown was in Connecticut so Hayden was visiting with Stephanie.

"How's Jeff?" Stephanie asked.

"He still has a long way to go but he's getting there." "I think if he could he would rehab his leg all day and night." "He just wants to come back so bad."

"I think a big part of that is because of you."

"Me to." "Speaking of me and Jeff, I have something to tell you." "Jeff and I have decided to try and have a baby."

"Really?" Stephanie said smiling. "I'm gonna be aunt Stephanie again?"

"Well hopefully."

"Have you and Jeff tried yet?"

"Not yet but as soon as he's feeling up to it, we're going to." "I've already stopped taking my birth control pills."

"Does Shane know yet?"

"No you're the first person I've told."

"Dad's gonna be at the house shows." "You should tell him."

"Steph, I'm not even pregnant yet."

"I know but he'll be excited to know."

"I only told you because I was wondering if you had any pointers."

"Well as you know none of the girls were planned." "We just had sex and the girls happened." "My advice is just have sex for the fun of it." "If you stress yourself out trying to make a baby it'll take forever."

"I just hope when I do get pregnant the baby loves me."

"Of course the baby will love you."

Hayden was at a house show the next day. It was a supershow which meant both brands were there. Hayden was in catering getting something to eat. AJ came up to the catering table holding Ryan.

"Ryan do you want some juice?" AJ asked.

"Yes." She said.

"She's getting so big." Hayden said.

"Hi Ayden." Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan." "How are you?"

"Good."

Hayden looked at AJ. "Did the parenting thing come naturally for you?"

"I'm still learning things but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

"Nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to."

"Bye."

Hayden came home two days later.

"Jeff?" She checked downstairs. He wasn't there. She went upstairs. "Jeff?" She opened the bedroom door. As she went in she saw that the bed was covered in rose petals and candles were lit. "Jeff?"

"Yes baby." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"How can we have a baby if we don't make love?"

"Your leg though."

"As long as we go slow I'll be fine, I promise." "Come on, we haven't done anything since before my surgery." "Your sexy charisma enigma wants to play." She turned to face him. He was in his boxers.

"Ok." "Let me undress first." She took off her shirt and jeans. Jeff grinned at her.

"Let me do the rest." They went over to the bed and got on it.

"Be careful honey, your knee."

"Hayden, stop thinking about my knee." "Kiss me." They kissed. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his hand slip down into her panties. "That's it baby, relax." "Mmmm." She moaned against his lips as they kissed again. "Jeff, I want you." "Yeah?" He said. "Now." He took his hand out and undid her her down underneath him. She took off his boxers. He took off her panties and slipped inside her. "Are you sure you can- ohhhh." She moaned as he started to move. "You were saying?" Jeff said grinning. They kissed. "God, I miss you when you're gone." ""Ohhhh Jeff." She moaned. "Hayden." He groaned. "I love you so much." "I love you too, ohhhh." "Mmmmm, oh, Jeff, oh . my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Uhnnn, Hayden." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"How long before you can take a pregnancy test?"

"Not for a few weeks."

He looked at her stomach and rubbed it. "Hello, is anybody in there?" He looked at Hayden. "I hope so."

"Me to." They kissed.

A week later Jeff was home by himself. He sent a text to someone. It read.

Thanks for hooking me up. Let me know when you can get some more. - Jeff


	36. Chapter 36

Four months had passed. Jeff had been cleared to compete and was due to come back next week. He and Hayden were still trying for a baby but no luck. Hayden was going home tomorrow to spend a few days with Jeff. Matt was going to be staying in the guesthouse. He was arriving later that day. Hayden and Stephanie were in New York City. They were picking out Hayden's wedding dress. She'd already tried on a couple. Stephanie was waiting to see the next one.

"Ready?" Hayden said from behind the door.

"Yes."

Hayden came out wearing a backless lace long white wedding gown with ruffles on the bottom. "I think this is the one." "What do you think?"

"You look perfect."

"This is the one."

"I'm so decided for you."

"I'm decided to even though the wedding still months away."

"When do you guys go look at churches."

"Next week." She got a text. It read.

Hey beautiful. Still shopping? – Jeff

Yes. I just found the perfect dress. – Hayden

I can't wait to see you in it. – Jeff

Matt get there yet? – Hayden

He should be here in about an hour. – Jeff

Have fun. See you tomorrow. I love you. – Hayden

I love you too. – Jeff

About an hour later Jeff was down in his recording studio. He crushed up some Somas and snorted them so they would hit him faster. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Jeff went to get it. He opened the door. Matt was standing there.

"Hey Matt." He said.

"Hey." They hugged. "Come on in."

The next day Hayden came home. Matt was in the living room.

"Hey Matt." She said.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"Want me to put your bags in your room for you?"

"Sure." "Be careful though." "My wedding dress is in one of them."

"Don't worry."

"Where's that fiancée of mine?"

"Down in the studio." "He said to send you down there when you got here." He went upstairs with Hayden's bags.

Hayden went down to the studio. Jeff was just finishing up a track. She waved to him. He waved back. When he got done he took off his headset and came out of the booth.

"Baby." He said smiling.

"Hi honey." They kissed and hugged.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me to." "I can't wait for you to see my dress."

"I know you're gonna look gorgeous."

"Maybe our wedding night will finally be the night I get pregnant."

"Maybe." "Or maybe I can get you pregnant right now." He kissed her.

"We can't right now." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why not?"

"Matt's here."

Jeff broke the kiss and went over to the intercom. He pushed the button. "Yo Matt." He said.

"Yeah?" Matt said through the intercom.

"Go to the guesthouse for an hour or so." "Hayden and I need some private time."

"You got it."

"Now, where were we?" He said going back over to Hayden. They kissed.

Later that night Hayden went to the fridge to get a drink. She noticed Jeff had been drinking a lot of Powerade lately but thought nothing of it. What she didn't know was he was drinking those and doing other things in order to try and flush out his system so he could pass a drug test.

A week later it was time for Jeff to come back. It was a Monday Night Raw. About two hours before the show started Jeff got a message that Shane wanted to see him in his office. Hayden had been with Jeff all day so she went with him. She knew something was up when she saw Stephanie and Paul there to.

"What's going on here?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden Jeff failed his drug test." Shane said.

"What, no." "There has to be a mistake." "Jeff hasn't taken any drugs." "Jeff tell them." He looked down. "Jeff."

"I'm sorry Hayden." Jeff said.

"No."

"What are you on Jeff?" Paul asked.

"Somas." Jeff said.

"Somas?!" Hayden said in disbelief. "Those pills you told me you took years ago the night you wrestled Sting?"

"Yeah."

"I can't even believe you right now." She got up and walked out.

"Hayden wait." He got up to go after her.

"Sit down Jeff." Shane said. He sat down. Stephanie went after Hayden.

Stephanie found Hayden in the hall crying.

"I don't know Stephanie." She said through her tears. "I swear I didn't."

"I know."

"I thought everything was fine." "I thought he was happy." "What did I do to make him want to go back to drugs?" "What did I do?"

Stephanie hugged her. "Hayden this isn't your fault."

Jeff had been suspended for thirty days. As he was packing up his stuff back at the hotel there was a knock at the door. It was the cops and a drug dog.

"Jeffery Hardy?" One said the officers asked.

"Yeah."

"We received an anonymous tip that you are in possession of drugs." "We have a warrant to search the room." They went in the dog started sniffing around. It found a baggy full of Somas in Jeff's bags.

"I know the drill." "I want my lawyer."

An hour later Hayden had gotten a call saying Jeff had been arrested. She went down to the jail. She went into the room will the cell where Jeff was being held.

"You came." Jeff said. "Look I know you're upset and you have every right to be." She took off her engagement ring and sat it between the bars. "No." "No Hayden." "Please, please." "I'm sorry." She turned around and started to walk out. "Hayden, I love you." "I love you." "Please don't do this." She stopped. "I'll stop." "I promise." "Don't leave me." Tears went down Hayden's cheeks. She walked out. "Wait." A tear went down Jeff's cheek. "No." "Hayden come back."


	37. Chapter 37

Jeff had taken a plea bargain. He had to do two months house arrest and two months outpatient drug rehab. It'd been two weeks since Hayden left him. She was absolutely devastated. She was glad she decided to keep her place in Connecticut because that's where she was staying. She was planning on going back to North Carolina tomorrow to get the rest of her things from the house, including Pebbles. There was a knock at her door. It was Stephanie. They were sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

"How are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Really bad." "I can't and won't be with someone like that but I still miss him." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love him Stephanie." "I've tried not to, I know he's no good for me but I can't stop."

"Just because a relationship goes bad doesn't mean you atomically stop loving the other person." "Getting over someone takes time." "Especially someone you were planning a future with."

"Do you still have stuff at the house in North Carolina?"

"Yeah."

"When are you going to get it?"

"Tomorrow." "I don't know what to do." "I envisioned myself as a wife there, as a pregnant woman, as a mother, watching my children grow up, watching my grandchildren grow up, and now that's all gone." "I'm just glad this happened before I got pregnant." "I'm a mess right now." She started to cry. Stephanie hugged her.

"Ssh." "Hayden it's ok." "Shh." "Don't cry."

The next day Hayden flew to North Carolina. When she pulled in the driveway she noticed Jeff's car wasn't there. She didn't know where he was and she didn't care. She just wanted to get in and out before he got home. When she went inside Pebbles came running up to her.

"Pebbles." She said bending down to pet her. "I missed you." "I came to get you." "We're going home."

A half hour later Hayden was in the kitchen packing stuff up when she heard the front door open, flowed by a beeping sound.

"Hayden, are you here?" Jeff said. She didn't say anything. He came into the kitchen. "Hi." She ignored him. "I miss you."

"Jeff stop." "Just stop talking."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "It's to late for that." "It's over."

"Hayden please, I fucked up, I know that." "Let me make it up to you."

"You can't."

"I'll do anything."

"The damage is already done you can't fix it, you can't make it up."

"Hayden please don't go, I love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too but I can't do this." "I can't be with an addict."

"I'm getting help." "I'm in rehab."

"I'm glad for you and I hope it works out." "I can't be in a relationship like this." "I can't always wonder when your next slip will be." "What did I do Jeff?" "What did I do to make you want to go back to using?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Well obviously I wasn't giving you something and you needed drugs to get it." "Was I a bad girlfriend?"

"No."

"Was it our sex life?"

"You know that's not true." "You know our sex life is great." "It was just my own stupidity." "When I was taking the Vicodin's I liked the feeling they gave me." "I swear the first time I got the Somas I only intended it to be a one time thing." "Please, give me one more chance."

"No." "I can't risk it." "I can't trust you." "I can't be with someone I don't trust." "I can't marry someone I don't trust and I definitely can't have his children." She picked up her box and walked out of the kitchen. "Come on Pebbles."

Three days later Stephanie was at home when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. She could hear Hayden crying on the other end of the line. "What's wrong Hayden?"

Hayden was sitting in her hotel bathroom. "Stephanie." She said through her tears. She sniffled.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I just took a test and it came back positive."

"It's ok." "I'm here."


	38. Chapter 38

Two days later Stephanie went with Hayden to her first doctor's appointment. They were in an exam room. The doctor had just hooked Hayden to the machine. She could see the very small baby appear on the screen.

"There's your baby." Stephanie said smiling.

"You're at about eight weeks." The doctor said. "Everything looks fine." "I'm giving you some pre-natal vitamins."

"When can I found out the sex?" Hayden asked.

"Between the sixteenth and twentieth week." "I'll print up some pictures for you."

After the doctor Hayden and Stephanie went out to lunch.

"I'm so happy for you." Stephanie said.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go through this alone."

"You know we would never let that happen."

"I know." "We have to figure out a way to write me off the show." "At least until the baby's born."

"We can tell the truth."

"Yeah let's do that." "I hope it's a girl."

"If it is you're naming her Rebekah right."

"Yep." "Rebekah Lauren Summers."

"Are you gonna tell Jeff?"

"After much thought, yes." "Whether I'll let him see the baby or not is another matter." "He at least deserves to know."

"Just so you know if you do decide to try for full custody, dad knows a lawyer."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Later that night Hayden was sitting at home. She clicked the Skype button on her computer to call Jeff.

"Hey." He said when he answered.

"Hi."

"Please tell me you changed your mind."

"No I haven't changed my mind but you do need to know something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She held the sonogram picture up so he could see it.

"What?" "Really?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Did you find out today?"

"Two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me right when you found out?"

"I was debating whether or not to tell you at all." "I refuse to let my baby be a dirty hidden secret though like I was."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"Hayden, come home."

"I am home."

"I mean home to me." "I want to raise the baby together." "I want to marry you." "I want to be a family."

"No Jeff." "I only called you out of courtesy to tell you about the baby." "I'm still deciding whether or not to let you see it."

"Let me see it?" "What are you talking about?"

"Whether you see our child or not is up to you." "If you can prove to me you can stay clean, I'll let you see it."

"I'm clean right now." "I'm not taking anything, I swear."

"Good." "Jeff I want you to understand this." "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we're getting back together." "We're over."

"Ok." "Can I call you once in awhile to check on the baby?"

"Sure." "I gotta go."

"I love you."

"Don't say that." She hung up.

* * *

 **Would you guys like more Jeff Hardy stories?**


	39. Chapter 39

Two months had passed. Hayden would talk to Jeff periodically but she refused to talk about anything other then the baby. Whenever he would start talking about them she'd hang up on him. Hayden tried not to think about Jeff. When she wasn't on the road with the WWE she was buying things for the baby and getting things prepared for the nursery. She'd painted the walls a nice light red. She had a crib but she hadn't put it together yet. Hayden was four and a half months pregnant. A little baby bump was beginning to show. She was finding out the sex of the baby in two days. Jeff had one more day of rehab and house arrest. He was at home working on his baby nursery. There was a knock at the front door. Jeff went down to answer it. It was Matt.

"Hey man." Jeff said. "Come on in." He went in.

"You look like you've been busy."

"I'm working on the baby nursery." "Wanna see it?"

"Sure." They went upstairs.

The walls were painted a light grey. A white crib was up against the wall.

"It looks nice." Matt said.

"Thanks."

"All this for her huh?"

"We don't know if it's a her yet." "Not for another two days."

"I don't mean for the baby." "I mean for Hayden."

"You know I love her Matt."

"I know."

"I just want her back with me." "I can't wait to see her in two days.." "She can't hang up on me in person."

Two days later. Hayden was waiting for Jeff in the doctor's office. He walked in five minutes later and went over to Hayden.

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her.

"Hi."

"You look wonderful."

"Thanks." "So is everything good now, with you I mean?"

"Yep." "No more house arrest, no more court appointed drug rehab."

"Good for you."

"No more drugs either, ever."

Hayden got called to the back. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Dr. Fields, this is Jeff." "The father of the baby." Hayden said.

"It's nice to meet you." The doctor said. "Congratulations." "You're having a little girl."

"I knew it." Hayden said happily.

"So did I." Jeff said. "I had a gut feeling."

Hayden and Jeff were walking through the parking lot.

"I have things for the baby in the car." "Can I bring them to your house?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah."

They went back to her house. Jeff brought the bags in and sat them down in the living room.

"Have you been working on your nursery at all?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Can I see yours?

"You'd better be talking about the nursery."

"I am." "You're the one thinking dirty stuff." He said jokingly. "You must be horny." "I read that happens to pregnant women."

"Where did you read that?"

"I bought a pregnancy book." "I read it every day."

"Well I haven't had sex in two months."

"I can help you with that"

"Not a chance."

"What, you don't want none of the sexy charisma enigma?"

Hayden couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up Jeff."

"It's good to see you smile."

"Come on."

They went upstairs to the nursery.

"I liked the color you picked." Jeff said.

"Have you picked a color yet?"

"Grey." He went over to the box the crib was and looked at it. "This is just like the one I bought." "I can help you."

They were putting the crib together.

"Just so you know, the baby already has a name." Hayden said.

"What is it?"

"Rebekah Lauren Summers."

"Summers huh?"

"Yes Summers."

"Alright." "I mean we're not getting married anymore so I guess it doesn't matter."

They'd just finished the crib.

"It looks great." Hayden said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." "I talked to Shane yesterday." "They're letting me come back Monday."

"I know."

"Can I say hi to the baby?"

"Sure."

He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi Rebekah." "This is your daddy." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "I love your baby bump." "You look so beautiful." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

After a few seconds she broke it. "I want you to leave Jeff."

"Hayden-

"Jeff please." He left. She started to cry.

* * *

 **How would guys feel about a Jeff/Lita story?**


	40. Chapter 40

A month had passed. Hayden tried not to talk to Jeff unless she had to. She was up in the middle of the night at her hotel room eating ice cream and watching an old episode of Smackdown on the WWE Network. It was the episode where Edge and Christian were watching Matt and Jeff's home movies backstage. Hayden remembered the episode well.

"Look sweetie." Hayden said when it got to the part of a teenaged Jeff being on the screen. "There's daddy when he was a little boy." "I remember seeing this for the first time and thinking how I wished he was still that age so I could go out with him." "I never thought that years later I would actually get my wish." "It wasn't all bad though." "If you're daddy didn't have his problem we wouldn't have had any problems at all." "I love your daddy, I do." "We just can't be together."

 _Hayden came home with five year old Rebekah. They went into the house._

 _"Jeff, we're home." Hayden said._

 _"Daddy?" Rebekah went into the living room. "Daddy wake up." "Mommy daddy won't wake up."_

 _Hayden went into the living room. Jeff was unconscious on the floor. Hayden called 911. The ambulance came._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am." One of the EMT's said. "He's died of a drug overdose."_

 _"No!" She yelled._

"No!" She yelled sitting up in bed.

She got her cell phone and called Jeff.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Jeff, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok good."

"What's wrong Hayden?"

"I just had a bad dream." "Can you come to my room?"

"Yeah."

Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Come in." She said. He went in. As soon as he did she hugged him.

"Hayden, you're shaking." "What was your dream?"

"In my dream you died, of a drug overdose."

"It was just a dream I'm fine."

"I know." "It just scared me." "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok."

"You can go back to your room now."

"Want me to stay with you for a little while?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

Two nights later Hayden was at the arena. She was walking down the hall and suddenly collapsed. An ambulance came and rushed her to the hospital. Hayden woke up in the hospital. Shane was looking at her.

"Shane." She said confused. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital." "You fainted."

"My baby."

"She's fine." "You fainted because you were dehyrated." "They want to keep you overnight for observation."

"Does Jeff know I'm here?"

"He'll be here as soon as his match is over."

Fifteen minutes later Jeff showed up.

"I'm sorry." "They couldn't find a replacement for me." Jeff said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." "It was just dehydration." "We're both fine."

"Thank god." "You've been here all by yourself?"

"No." "Shane just left five minutes ago." "They're keeping me overnight for observation."

"Then I'm staying to."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He hugged her. When he pulled back from the hug he kissed her. "I'm sorry ."

"It's fine." "Oh." She took Jeff's hand put it over top her hand and on her stomach. "She's kicking Jeff."

"Yeah she is." He said smiling. "That's daddy's Becca."


	41. Chapter 41

Two months had passed. Hayden always made sure she carried a bottle of water with her. Lately she'd been experiencing some back aches and mild cramping but she thought nothing of it. Jeff had been so attentive to her over the last couple months. Whenever she needed anything he was right there, even if it was late at night. Hayden had just started her third trimester of pregnancy, so she couldn't fly anymore. She was out to lunch with Stephanie.

"So how have you been?" Stephanie asked.

"Good."

"No more problems?"

"Thankfully no."

"Good." "What about the whole Jeff thing?"

"He's been really helpful." "You're gonna think I'm crazy." "I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking about telling him I want to get back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "There's only one thing holding me back."

"The drugs thing?"

"Yeah." "You don't know how much I want to believe him when he says he's done with the drugs." "I just don't know if I can."

"It's a big decision but in the end it all comes down to what you want."

"I know." "I can't believe I'm in my seventh month already."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either."

Later that night Hayden was at home going to the bathroom. When she wiped she saw blood. She looked in the toilet and saw several blood cloths. She immediately called 911 and then Jeff. She got his voicemail.

"Jeff something's wrong." She said tearfully. "I'm bleeding." "I called 911." "I'll be at Memorial Hospital."

Hayden was rushed to the hospital. She'd loss consciousness in the ambulance. She had a placental abruption. In order to save both her and the baby they had to take the baby via C-Section.

Jeff had been in the shower when Hayden called. As soon as he got the message he was on the next flight out. He got there in four hours. He found Stephanie and went up to her. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Hayden had a placental abruption." "That's why she started bleeding."

"Oh my god, did she um, did she lose the baby?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"No." "She's in the NICU."

"The NICU?" "She was born?" "It's to early for that."

"They had to to save them both."

"Is the baby ok?"

"She's in an incubator." "Her lungs aren't fully developed yet." "She's one pound five ounces." "At this point they don't know anything yet.

"How's Hayden?"

"She's in a coma, from loss of blood."

"When will she wake up?"

"The doctor says that's up to her." "There's no timeframe."

"Will you take me to Rebekah?"

When Jeff saw Rebekah he'd never seen anything so small and fragile. She had tubes connected all over her.

"It's ok my Becca." Jeff said. "Daddy's here." "Listen I know things don't look so good right now but everything's gonna be fine." "You're gonna get strong and mommy's gonna wake up and you're both gonna go home." "I love you."

After spending a few hours with Rebekah Jeff went to see Hayden. She looked so peaceful. Like she was sleeping. Jeff sat down in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"It's ok Hayden." He said. "I'm here." "We have a beautiful baby girl." "She's gonna be just fine and so are you." "You have to wake up." He started to cry. "I can't lose you." He said tearfully. "Please wake up." "I love you."


	42. Chapter 42

Two months had passed. Rebekah was still in the hospital slowly getting better but still needed to be kept in the incubator under a watchful eye. Jeff practically lived at the hospital. He hardly ever left. He was granted a sabbatical from work. Most nights he slept on a couch in Hayden's room. He'd just finished up reading to Rebekah went the doctor came to do her hourly check in. The doctor check the baby and went over to Jeff.

"I have good news Jeff." She said. "Rebekah will have to stay here another month or so but if she continues to make improvements she can go home soon."

"That's great."

Jeff went up to sit with Hayden. He wished her prognosis had changed but it hadn't. Everything was still the same. A half hour after Jeff went up to Hayden's room there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jeff said.

AJ walked in. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"Is it cool that I'm here?" "If not I can go."

"It's fine." "Hayden's not my girlfriend."

"How is she?"

"The same."

"What about your baby?"

"The same but improving."

"That's great." "I would been here sooner but I've been really busy."

"How's your family?"

"Good."

"That's good." "I'm gonna go get a coffee." "I'll be back." He left.

AJ went over to Hayden. "Hi Hayden." "I know you'll wake up soon." "I want you to know that even though we didn't work out, you'll always hold a special place in my heart." "I'll never forget our time together." "I know whoever you pick for a husband somebody will be a very lucky man." He kissed her forehead.

A few hours later Jeff was back down in the NICU. He left someone tap him on the shoulder and looked up from his chair.

"Matt." He said. He stood up. They hugged.

"How's my little niece today?"

"She still has to stay here but the doctor said if she keeps making improvements within a month or so she can come home."

"That's great." "What about Hayden?"

"Still no change." "I just want her to wake up."

"We all do." "Go back to the hotel for awhile." "I'll stay with Rebekah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise you'll call me if anything happens with Hayden."

"First thing."

"Ok." Jeff went over to the incubator. "Becca daddy's leaving for awhile but uncle Matt will be here with you." "I love you."


	43. Chapter 43

Four months had passed. Rebekah had been home for two. She still had to have monthly doctor's appointments but other then that she was doing fine. Stephanie had given Jeff the spare key to Hayden's house. He'd been staying there with Rebekah. He was dressing Rebekah for the day.

"Daddy's gonna go see mommy at the hospital." He said. "Aunt Stephanie's gonna come over and watch you."

"Ga." Rebekah said.

"I know." "You guys are gonna have a lot of fun." The doorbell rang. "She's here." He picked Rebekah up and went downstairs. He answered the door. "Hey Steph." "Come on in." She went in.

"There's my favorite little niece."

"Do I have to be back at any certain time?"

"No." "I have the girls covered." "Stay gone as long as you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He kissed Rebekah on the cheek. "I love you." "I'll be back." He left.

It had now been six months since Hayden was in a coma. Jeff walked into her hospital room and sat down next to her bed.

"Hi." He said. "Hayden I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, you have to fight this." "You have a beautiful girl at home waiting to meet her mommy." "She has your pretty blue eyes." "She needs you." "I need you." "Even if we never get back together I just need you to wake up." "Fight it." "Please don't let it take you away."

Jeff came home at around eight o'clock that night. He could smell something cooking. He went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jeff." Stephanie said.

"Hey." "What's cooking?"

"A frozen lasagna."

"I didn't know there was a frozen lasagna in the fridge."

"There wasn't." "The only things in there were soda and baby formula."

"I've been living off the hospital vending machine for the last six months."

"It'll be ready in about five minutes."

Jeff was sitting down eating. Stephanie was still in the kitchen.

"Did the doctor say anything today?" Stephanie asked.

"No." "I hope she wakes up soon." "I would love for her to walk through that door right now." "I don't even care that she wants nothing to do with me." "I just want her to be well."

"Jeff, Hayden loves you." "I know that for a fact."

Back at the hospital Hayden opened her eyes. She tried to say Jeff's name but nothing came out. Then her eyes closed again.

* * *

 **I have some ideas for some Jeff Hardy stories. I'd like to hear yours to.**


	44. Chapter 44

Two weeks had passed. It was around nine in the morning. The nurses at the hospital saw that Hayden's monitor was flat lining. The doctor and nurses rushed in to see Hayden awake pulling at the tubes and IV. Hayden was very confused and scared.

"Hayden." The doctor said. "Hayden, it's alright." "You're in the hospital." "Do you understand?" She nodded her head. She tried to talk but nothing would come out.

Twenty minutes had passed. Jeff had just made Rebekah a bottle. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "What?!" "Really?! "I'll be right there." He hung up. "Yes!" He went into the living room with Rebekah's bottle. He picked her up. "Rebekah mommy's awake." "Daddy's gonna leave you with the babysitter and go check on mommy." "Once I know she's ok I promise to come get you."

Jeff went down to the hospital. He knew the family couldn't get there for awhile because they were on an overseas WWE tour in Europe. The doctor met Jeff outside of Hayden's room.

"Hello Jeff." She said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to talk to you about Hayden's condition." "Waking up from a comatose state is not like waking up from sleeping." "Certain parts of her brain need to turn themselves back on." "For instance she can't speak right now."

"Will she recover?"

"In time, yes." "On the positive side she knows who she is." "She asked about her baby." "She's using a dry erase board to communicate." "Let's see if she recognizes you." They both went inside. "Hayden do you know who this is?"

Hayden smiled and wrote. Hi Jeff.

"Hi Hayden."

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said. She left.

Jeff went up to Hayden's bed. They hugged.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake." Jeff said.

Has it really been six months? Hayden wrote.

"Yes."

Is Rebekah ok?

"She's fine." "It was touch and go for awhile because she was premature but she's fine now." "We've been staying at your house."

I wanna see her.

"I'll go get her."

A half hour later Jeff came in pushing a stroller. He was getting Rebekah out of the stroller.

"Ready to meet mommy?" Jeff said. He picked her up. As soon as Rebekah saw Hayden it was like she knew who Hayden was. Rebekah smiled at her.

"Ga." Rebekah said.

"Yep, that's mommy." "Say hi." Jeff handed her to her.

Rebekah immediately snuggled up to Hayden's chest. Hayden cried tears of joy. Hayden held Rebekah with one arm and wrote with other.

She's beautiful. Hayden wrote.

"Just like her mommy."


	45. Chapter 45

Two weeks had passed. Hayden was still in the hospital. She was going home in a few days. She still couldn't talk. Stephanie had just left from taking Rebekah to see Hayden. Jeff was in a meeting to discuss when he would be going back to WWE. He showed up about twenty minutes later. Hayden waved hi.

"Hi." He said.

When are you going back? She wrote.

"Next month." "Until that time I was wondering if I could continue staying with you." "I'll sleep on the couch."

Sure, but why?

"Just to make sure you don't need anything when you first go home."

I can't wait to go home. I'm so sick of this hospital and my physical therapy sessions.

"I know.

Two days later Hayden came home. It was nighttime. Hayden had just put Rebekah to bed. She sat down next to Jeff on the couch. She picked up a notebook and a pen that was sitting on the coffee table.

Thank you. She wrote and showed it to Jeff.

"For?" He asked.

Basically giving up your life.

"I had to take care of Rebekah."

Yes but you didn't have to stay here. You could've went back to work and took Rebekah on the road with you but you didn't. You stayed. I mean it's been over a year since we broke up now.

"Well technically you broke up with me." "I didn't want to break up."

I had to do what I thought was best for me and Rebekah.

"I know but what about now." "I'm clean I have been since the last time I got busted." "I stayed because I love you." "I haven't done anything with my life over the last year because without you, I don't have one."

Jeff I'm sorry. I have so much going on, I can't think about this right now. Hell I can't even talk to you normal. I'm going to bed. She went upstairs.

In the middle of the night Rebekah started crying. Rebekah made her a bottle. She noticed Pebbles laying under Rebekah's crib.

After she fed Rebekah Hayden went downstairs to check on Jeff. He was asleep on the couch and barely covered up. She covered him up. Looking down at him she knew she still had feelings for him but there was one thing that was still bothering her. Trust.


	46. Chapter 46

Three days had passed. Hayden text Stephanie.

Stephanie I don't know what to do. – Hayden

What's wrong? – Stephanie

Jeff still loves me. – Hayden

I could've told you that. – Stephanie

He wants to get back together – Hayden

Do you? – Stephanie

Yes and no. – Hayden

Do you love him Hayden? – Stephanie

Yes. Say we do get back together. Say we get married and for years everything's fine. Then one day he goes back to drugs. – Hayden

What if he doesn't? If Jeff makes you happy, be with him and deal with the bumps in the road as they come. – Stephanie

Jeff knocked on Hayden's bedroom door.

"I'm taking Rebekah to the park." Jeff said. "Wanna come?" She nodded her head yes.

They went to the park. They pushed Rebekah on the baby swing and took her down the swing and played with her in the sandbox.

After the park they went to lunch. The waitress was bringing them their check.

"What an adorable baby." The waitress said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"You two make a lovely couple."

"We're not a couple."

It was the middle of the night. Hayden got up to go to the bathroom. She stubbed her toe in the darkness.

"Ow!" She said. She turned on the light. "Wait." "I'm talking." "I'm talking!"

After she went to the bathroom she went downstairs.

"Jeff wake up." She said.

He sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"My voice is back." "I can talk." She sat down next to him. "Sorry do wake you but I'm just so excited." She hugged him.

"I'm glad it is." Slowly he drifted closer to her lips. The baby started to cry.

"I'll get her." She got up and went upstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

Two weeks later Hayden was at a meeting at WWE Headquarters to discuss her return to the WWE. Jeff was watching Rebekah. Hayden got to the meeting first. Everyone else was just getting there.

"Stephanie." Hayden said.

"Hi." "I'm so glad your voice came back."

"You and me both." Shane came in. "Hi Shane."

"Hi Hayden." He said. They hugged.

"Is Vince here yet?"

"He was just pulling in when I was coming in."

A few seconds later Vince came in.

"Hi Hayden." Vince said.

"Hi Vince." She said.

"How is Rebekah?"

"She's good."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

"Alright." "Let's get down to business." They all sat down. "Hayden, we want to put you back on TV."

"I'd love to but I wouldn't feel right taking Kurt Angle's place." "He's been doing a great job since I left."

"You won't be taking his place." Shane said. "You'll be taking mine." "I want to spend more time with Marissa and the boys so the job is yours."

"Wow, I accept." "When do I come back?"

"Two weeks." Vince said.

Everyone was leaving Hayden pulled Stephanie to the side.

"I've decided about me and Jeff." She said. "I just hope I'm making the right choice."

"What did you decide?"

Later that night Hayden had just put Rebekah to bed. Jeff was cleaning up the kitchen. She went into the kitchen.

"Jeff we need to talk." She said.

"What about?"

"Us."

"I didn't think there was an us." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"You love me right?"

"You know I do."

"I'm willing to take you back."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yes." "As long as you swear no more drugs."

"I swear."

"Ok, I'm trusting you." "Please don't make me regret it again."

"I won't." "I promise."

"I'll need to get some boxes."

"For?"

"Well when you go back to your house Rebekah and I, are coming with you." Jeff smiled. "I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Hayden." They kissed.


	48. Chapter 48

Two months had passed. Hayden and Jeff were very happy. Hayden at the arena in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Jeff walked in. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How your day been?"

"Good but I missed you and Becca."

"Is Matt still watching her for us tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I just hope our picnic doesn't get rained out."

"It shouldn't." It's supposed to be seventy in Nebraska tomorrow."

"I need something Hayden."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

"Ok but quickly." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day everyone flew to Nebraska. They left Rebekah with Matt and drove to Hayden's home town of Grand Island. They went to a park Hayden went to a lot went she was growing up. They found a nice shady spot under a tree.

"You were right." Jeff said. "It's beautiful here."

"I told you." "When it would get nice I used to do my homework right on this spot."

"When you weren't daydreaming about me?"

Hayden laughed. "Yeah."

After lunch Hayden took Jeff to her childhood home.

"This is a nice house." Jeff said.

"Thanks." "I wanna show you something." They went upstairs. They were standing outside of a room. "This room hasn't been touched since I moved out." She opened the door. They went inside. On the wall was a big poster of Jeff.

"Is that the poster you used to kiss every night?"

"Yep up until I was about sixteen."

"Hey, I left something in the car." "Stay right here." He went out to the car and came back in about twenty seconds. "I have something for you." "I know we haven't been back together that long but… He took the engagement ring he'd given Hayden before out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Hayden?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **This was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
